The Day She Came Home
by Kikyoremura
Summary: After years of abandonment, Saburo's sister returns to him and creates a shift in everyone's mood and actions along with the love triangle around Natusmi...GiroNatsu, SabuNatsu, KoyuNatsu
1. Chapter 1

**Mutsumi**

As I watched the sun rise form my spot atop the Nishizawa Tower, I began noticing things I hadn't before. Natsumi was up early today and she seemed very…energetic. The frogs were gathered in the yard, conversing, and Momoka had been spying on Fuyuki with Paul for some time now. I couldn't help but wish I wasn't alone up here. I wanted to be with them, but that wasn't much of an option. No one knew anything about me, except for Kururu. Then again, even he didn't know everything…I hated being so alone…

**Natsumi**

The sunrise was so beautiful, and I had plenty of energy for the day. I don't know why, but I felt very happy as I watched the frogs, Mois, and Fuyuki playing in the yard. "Master Natsumi!" the green keronian called, "Why not come join us?" he asked joyfully. I couldn't help but smile at this and decided to join them. Dashing down the steps and towards the front door, I didn't have enough strength to stop myself as I ran right into Saburo. Crashing head on, both of us fell to the ground. "Saburo-sempai! I'm so sorry!" I shouted with embarrassment. Saburo only stared at me as he lay on the ground. A blush escaped onto my face a s I couldn't help but stare back.

**Saburo**

She just stood there, staring at me. I had never noticed before just how beautiful she truly was. Her pinkish-red hair was still not tied back and her caramel eyes still had a hint of sleep in them. Without realizing it, my arm extended on its own, waiting for acceptance. She was blushing madly as she pulled me up, even more so when I pulled her in close to me, embracing her in a hug. "Thank you, Natchi" I said. She practically melted in my hands. It's funny how I never realized her feelings for me. It made me wonder what my feelings were towards her. It wasn't that I didn't like her, it was just something I could never answer without complications. I held her in my embrace for a little longer to enjoy her presence, to enjoy not being alone.

**Natsumi**

'He's holding me so close to him…' I thought. I couldn't believe he was holding me for this long. I melted. I didn't push away in embarrassment, but truly melted. Our skin met, and I could smell his body. Roses and trouble intertwined and drew me in. Suddenly he let go and the look on his face almost made me believe he read my mind. His face was flushed red, his eyes were gentle and surprised. I stared at him for a while before I spoke. "I'm sorry," I told him. I didn't know what I would apologize for, but it seemed right. His eyes stared in surprise and now confusion as well.

**Saburo**

'Why was she apologizing?' I wondered. She had felt so warm in my arms. Her sweet scent of honey and rosemary stuck to her so vividly that it almost drove me mad with emotion. I began yearning for her embrace again. But, I couldn't react in time to grasp her. I had almost forgotten that we weren't as alone as we thought…

**Giroro**

He hugged her…he hugged her so close and had the nerve to stare at her lovingly…I could tell he wanted more and I couldn't stand it. I would never forgive him for this. He stared at me in shock. Natsumi followed his gaze, flushing red. How beautiful she always looked to me…and of course, I couldn't blame her for not wanting anyone to see what happened. I didn't want to see that. I couldn't even blame her for breaking my heart right there. Flames burned behind my eyes, my throat quickly dried and made any attempt at speaking hoarse. I was shocked, angry, and heartbroken. 'Natsumi, it's not your fault,' I kept thinking to myself. Of course she'd pick him, he was here first. He was who she wanted for so long…she loved him, not me. She didn't even know my feelings for her. But Saburo, he knew. I glared at him with stinging eyes, but I couldn't say anything. I clenched my fists, turned, and took off running. I'd be leaving by the end of the day to be alone. I needed nothing more than to be alone…

**Natsumi**

I forgot we weren't alone. But all reality slipped from me when I was embracing Saburo. The look on Giroro's face thought, broke my dreamlike state. I had never seen him so hurt, so…heartbroken before. I didn't know why, but I found myself racing after him. I had dodged Saburo's attempt to pull me back and dashed out the door in pursuit of the red keronian. I called out his name countless times, trying to get him to at least look back, but he never stopped running. I could hear Saburo's footsteps coming up from behind me as I ran after Giroro. He was madly sprinting away with tears flowing from his eyes. I was confused, but I kept chasing, kept calling out to him.

**Giroro**

Why…why was she so determined to stop me? Then again, why was I running away from her…I'm a soldier. A soldier never runs, especially from the enemy. But, my feet wouldn't stop, the tears couldn't halt and my heart couldn't help but hurt. I should of at least put up my ant barrier and watched where I was going. It was dangerous for someone like me to be this careless. Foolishly, those thoughts manifested into trouble as I and my pursuers met with her at that moment…


	2. Chapter 2

She stood there in front of them, almost disheartened to have spotted them. Her long, dark, hair swayed to the motion of the wind, covering part of her face. She wore a black and red uniform with an insignia from a very prestigious college. Her cerulean blue eyes twinkled with warmth and at the same time strength. Natsumi stared at her longingly for her beauty and figure. She felt a tinge of jealousy for the beautiful girl, but felt like she knew her somehow. Giroro had froze after he ran into her and just stared up at the women. His heart filled with a familiar hate, but he didn't know why he felt this way. No one spoke. Saburo stared at the women with a look he didn't give anyone else. His light blue eyes began to fill with tears as he stared into hers. The women looked worried, almost scared as Saburo stared at her. Her lips seemed to try to form any word she could to fill the silence. But it was Saburo who broke the void by whispering the name, "Kaiya?"

Giroro and Natsumi stared in confusion as Saburo and the women stared each other down. The women's eyes bulged in surprise at the call of her name. Saburo was sure then that it was her and embraced her. He began crying into her shoulder. Kaiya slowly wrapped her arms around Saburo, letting him cry. She didn't know what else to do. She had owed him so much that she felt horrible for wanting to tear him away. Giroro almost scoffed and even laughed as he eyed the now crying Saburo. He viewed him as a great enemy in love, but now he saw a child who couldn't even take care of himself. He figured it was a girl he had originally fallen in love with that left him. He stared back at Natsumi who was now staring in envy and hurt. She didn't want to believe that Saburo was already leaving her. She wanted to rationalize what was going on but couldn't brush the feeling of jealousy from her. Giroro almost enjoyed that moment. He felt thrilled that Natsumi was still his, but he also felt guilty for feeling pleasure at her hurtful expense. They both continued to stare at Saburo and the women.

Saburo lifted up his red, tear stricken face to stare at the women. "Kaiya…Kaiya where have you been? Why…why did you leave me all alone like that…?" he began blubbering. The keronian and Natsumi stared in shock. Was this really Saburo? Kaiya looked down at him, tears forming in her eyes. She began to speak, "Saburo…I-I'm so sorry…I never should have left home without telling you…I'm so sorry." she whispered. Saburo continued to cry, sounding like a child who had lost his way and finally found his parents. In a sense, it was true. "Don't ever leave again Kaiya! Don't ever leave me alone like that again!" she cried out. "Don't worry little brother…I'm here now…" she whispered as she hugged him close.

It was at that moment that grief struck Natsumi when she realized she felt such jealousy towards his sister. She never even knew he HAD a sister. Searching in her mind, she couldn't recollect any information on Saburo's past. She didn't know anything about him…

Giroro's feelings started to change as he watched the scene in front of him. He felt bad about hating him and hoping that his sister was some women he loved that came to break up him and Natsumi. Watching him cry, he couldn't help but think about the day his brother had left for the military. He remembered the exact feelings of remorse and abandonment he felt when his brother walked out of the house to never return until a month later. He hadn't even said goodbye to his little brother and it made Giroro disheartened.

Kaiya then looked up at the two onlookers and let a faint smile show upon her face. Natsumi and Giroro quickly picked themselves up from their thoughts and stared at her. "Can you two please take us somewhere where he can rest?" Kaiya asked. Natsumi nodded and began leading Saburo's sister back to her house. Kaiya carried Saburo on her back as he still let out a few cries every now and again. Despite her appearance, she was rather strong for her person.

Leading the way, Natsumi realized Giroro was walking beside her. She knew he still hadn't turned the anti barrier on and decided to pick him up and carry him the rest of the way home. He began to madly object to this, but soon gave in as he found his anti barrier had run out of battery. Natsumi explained that if she carry him, people would assume he's just a doll. She was relieved that no one questioned the red keronian on the way home.

"Nee-chan!" Fuyuki shouted as he saw them approaching the house. He was relieved that they had come back quickly. He then noticed the woman carrying Saburo and proceeded to ask who she was. Natsumi only whispered, "We'll explain later" and led everyone into the house. By the time they entered the household and plopped onto the couch, Saburo had exhausted himself from crying so much that he passed out. He was now peacefully resting in Fuyuki's room as the others spoke downstairs in the living room. Everyone just stared at Kaiya, trying to grasp the idea that Saburo actually had relatives. Kururu was more mad than interested to know that Saburo kept this from him. No one spoke. No one knew what to say. Kururu took the initiative and began the interrogation. "Kukuku, so, you really are Saburo's older sister then?" he began. Kaiya nodded. "Now, why did you leave Saburo however many years ago it was?" he pried. Everyone looked at him in shock, but they all wanted to know the answer. Kaiya took a deep sigh and began explaining.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ka-chan!" a young Saburo called out. His seven year old legs were dashing madly towards his sister who had just arrived home. As he jumped to embrace her, she toppled over onto the ground as she was trying to remove her shoes. "Saburo, please don't knock me over every day" she said chuckling. "I'm sorry nee-chan, but I missed you so much! Mom and Dad said you wouldn't be home for the rest of the day" he told her sadly. "But you're home early!" he exclaimed in pleasure. Kaiya's smile showed him that she was happy, but he was still too young to notice the pain she hid behind it. "Oh…Kaiya, you're home already? Don't you have anything to do?" their mother asked as she noticed the arrival of her daughter. There was a slight scowl on her sullen face that spoke only to Kaiya. "No mother…everything that needed to be done I finished earlier today" she replied with a reluctant joy. She knew she had to keep the act up as long as Saburo was around. He never knew how they acted towards her when he wasn't around. In a way, she found shelter in Saburo, but she knew she couldn't keep it that way for long.

"Ka-chan, wanna play today? I thought up a new game with some new friends at school!" Saburo asked joyfully. She couldn't refuse him, and she diffidently did not want to stay here with them. She nodded in agreement and raced him outside towards the park. Their mother just watched without a single word to either child. She'd never interact nicely with her daughter. No one knew why, she was their pride and glory, yet they held a great disdain for her. Locking the door behind her, the mother found herself walking into the living room, staring at her husband. As he stared back, he could see the tears building up behind them. They weren't sad tears, but angry. He only said, "I know dear, I know…"

Kaiya stared at the sky with stoic eyes. She couldn't help but think of what awaits her at home. As she lay in her hiding spot, she couldn't help but peak through the bushes to see Saburo helplessly searching for her. It would only be a matter of time that he'd start crying if he couldn't find her. It was always like this. He'd try to be the hero and save her from their parents to play a game, but in the end she had to step up and save him from the tears. He couldn't live without her when she was at school, let alone her disappearing on him all of a sudden. Right then he began sniffling and tearing up. "Ka-chan…." he'd begin to whisper and progress to shouting until she'd show up. Quickly running up behind him and picking him up, the 14 year old teen girl hugged him close and whispered for him to hush. He continued to muffle his cries into her shoulder until he finally got tired of it and fell asleep. "Same old Saburo…" she'd whisper and proceed to carry him home. She never felt tired of it, but she always feared the walk home.

Saburo now lay peacefully in his bed, while Kaiya was now downstairs facing her parents and their complaints. "If you aren't going to commit to all hours of the day to extra school work then why do we even bother with you?" her father began. "Either find something to do in school, or get yourself a job because we won't always support you in your life like we do now" her mother interjected. "You're never supportive of what I want to do, so why should I continue listening to you? I have a commitment at home too" she blurted. Her parents were furious with this outburst. "Do you want to be one of those kids you see at school? The ones that don't have a guaranteed future ahead of them? They're lucky enough if they can even afford a new text book let alone a future!" her father raged. "We support your life with the money, and you fulfill what we brought you into. There's no other way for it Kaiya" her mother said. Kaiya had learned to stay quiet and accept everything they told her for years, but tonight, she wasn't going to take it anymore. "No" she responded. They looked at her with shock, and then anger. "what did you-" "NO. I'm not putting up with this anymore. It's my life and I'll live it how I want to. You can't control me like I'm a slave!" she yelled. "Like it or not Kaiya, but as long as you live under this roof you will listen and pull through everything we tell you!" her father growled. "Fine. Then I won't live under this roof nor its rules any longer! I'm done with you both!" she screamed as she turned and ran out the door. They stared incredulously and then proceeded to chase her.

Kaiya ran far into the city where she eventually lost her parents. She knew they'd be out looking for her all night if they had to. She didn't care. But she did care about her little brother. Taking a secret route she'd take to get home faster, she sprinted as fast as she could. She needed to grab a few of her things, the money she'd saved up for years, and most importantly, see her brother for one last time. Finally reaching the house and tucking into one of the windows, she saw that no one was home. Good. Running up to her room, she packed the money, some clothes, her resumes she'd been working on and anything else she thought she'd need. Her parents shouldn't have made her learn everything because now she was just as prepared to live an adult life as they were. Now they would regret it.

Slowly, the door slid open and Kaiya went inside, shutting it quietly behind her. Saburo stirred in his sleep. It looked like he was reaching out towards her, almost like he knew. She watched him stir, there wasn't much she could do really. She was about to wake him up to tell him what she was going to do, but the rushing footsteps in the house told her she didn't have the time. They were back and they knew exactly where she was. Saburo sat up and rubbed his light blue eyes. He looked over to his window where the only thing he saw was his sisters long hair disappear. He ran to the window and saw her running away. He yelled after her, but she didn't dare look back. Tears were streaming down her face as she ran away, never looking back, never to return again.

As she finished her story, everyone in the room was either tearing up or in absolute silence. No one knew what to say, even the nosy and rude Kururu. Everyone just stared at the ground in pure silence. "So it wasn't because of me…" they all heard the voice emanate from the stairs. Eyes shifted to Saburo who was wide awake and sullen with tears. Kaiya stood up in surprise. Saburo stared at her with painful, yet relieved tears. This time, she ran to him and held him close, tears forming in her eyes as she repeated the words, "I'm sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

**Kaiya**

It's been so long since I've last held him like this. I've missed him so much, regretting ever leaving him alone. If I had known I'd be as successful as I am when I ran away, then I would have taken him with me. As I held him, I could feel his sorrow drifting into my soul. I wanted to know everything I missed out on and everything new about him. He surprised me as he slowly pulled away and stared at me with those blue eyes, the same eyes that pleaded for me to never disappear…I felt so horrible for breaking my promise. I needed to make it up to him, but how? I though hard, until he spoke those words…

**Saburo**

"You can stay with me at my place if have no where to go Kaiya…" I told her with chocked back tears. She stared at me incredulously. I wondered what made her so, scared… "Kaiya? What's wrong?" I asked her. She replied only with her stare and flowing tears. Everyone stared at me, and I couldn't understand why. Suddenly, Kaiya's chirping cries turned into loud sobs as she fell to her knees and asked me in such a painful tone…

**Kaiya**

"Saburo…do live all by yourself…all alone?" I asked with my quivering voice. Everyone around us seemed to wonder the same thing. When he replied yes, I knew I could never make up for leaving him. "It's my fault…oh God Saburo what have I done?" I asked as I sobbed into my hands. I had him alone, I had run away, and so had he. He still had no idea why I was in so much pain. He bent down to my side and tried to cheer me up. Saburo didn't understand until he noticed sullen faces and whispers behind us.

**Saburo**

I almost forgot again that day, I wasn't alone. Someone was always watching when I was at an emotional state. What were they whispering? Did they know something I didn't? Natsumi…her amber eyes held such remorse as I caught her glance. She seemed to know, so did everyone else…I didn't bother asking my sister and asked everyone, "What…what is it that you all know that I don't?" I asked. Everyone winced at the question, but no one dared to answer. I looked at Natsumi then, hoping she wouldn't deny me my answer. She caught my stare and looked rather heartbroken. 'Be my hero' I thought as my eyes begged. I saw her lips begin to form the answer I desired.

**Natsumi**

My lips moved on their own and my voice responded against my will, "You ran away from home…didn't you?" Everyone was surprised that I'd broken the silence, none more than Saburo. He nodded at us and asked, 'So What?' He clearly did not understand the severity of the situation in his sister's eyes. I couldn't help but prod on further, "Saburo…what happened at your home when Kaiya left?" I asked. It was a question everyone feared the answer to. Bracing ourselves, we listened to his lonesome, childhood.


	5. Chapter 5

The last thing Saburo saw was his sister dashing away from their house with her bag fully packed. His parents came rushing through the door and quickly began interrogating the seven year old. "Where did she go? Quite lying to us and tell me! I know you know!" they yelled at him. He was defenseless and alone. His parents refused to believe that he did not know. He HAD to know, but didn't. They thought he was defending his sister's whereabouts when in actuality, he had no idea that she even ran away. As days passed, Saburo grew without Kaiya. His parents would still interrogate him daily about his sister. Each day he grew more and more reluctant to their demands. They put their hopes and Kaiya's expectations all onto him now, and he couldn't stand it. He finally understood why his sister was so tired and miserable each day, he regretted never realizing it until now. He rebelled in any way he could to show how much his hatred had grown for them. Saburo quickly became a delinquent in everyone's eyes. No one went near him unless they did not know who he was, probably knew residents. Five years passed since Kaiya left, and Saburo was just about done with his parents. They blamed him for everything that happened and treated him like an outcast. He was crushing their hopes and dreams in front of them, and he was gaining the pleasure of their pain. He was avenging his sister in a way. He picked up some of her habits of hiding left over money and personal items from their parents. He knew he'd need it soon. The next night, those tactics came in handy pretty quickly. His parents were arguing with him about his grades and performance in school where he completely ignored their ranting. Frustrated, his father made the mistake of uttering the words, "It it wasn't for you, Kaiya never would have left! You're the reason she's gone! You're the reason why she was miserable!" he shouted.

Suddenly, the argument was over and Saburo, now twelve years old, clenched his fists tightly and repeated the same words that Kaiya spoke the night she disappeared. His parents were shocked and quickly regretted the fight. They tried to bargain with him, to maintain the situation, but it was hopeless. Saburo had just about enough of their dysfunctional habits. The hate he held for them flashed in his light blue eyes and scared them. They braced themselves for a chase, but were caught off guard as he motioned to run towards the door and then turning to run up the steps, causing them to stumble in surprise. Scrambling away from the door and up the steps, Saburo's parents found it hard to keep up with the boy. Saburo dashed into his room, grabbed his pre-packed bag with his money and personal belongings and then took out the window with his skateboard under his feet.

The months of planning had paid off quite well as he found himself reaching the ground safely. The wheels skidded a few times, but they soon gave in and slid smoothly. He rode off into the night, never to be seen again by his parents or anyone again. Leaving the town that once scorned him and his sister, Saburo found refuge in a neighboring city. It was hard for him at first since he could only save up so much money and food. His main problem was finding a place to stay. He lucked out one day though when a stranger with pink hair, slightly torn clothing and partial facial hair offered him a place to stay. Reluctant at first, Saburo questioned the man. He in turn laughed and told him he didn't need to worry. After minutes of discussing, Saburo gave in to his growing hunger and coldness. The man took him into a hotel room he booked for himself for a few nights. Saburo of course was asked to stay as long as he needed to. They had become very friendly and opened up to each other about their lives. The man was shocked at how his parents had run off both of their children and was surprised at Saburo's person. He'd miss the boy, that's for sure.

The next morning, Saburo awoke to silence. The man was no where to be seen. His belongings were gone and all that he found of the man was a letter…

_Saburo-_

_Even though we just met, I know you'll find your way soon. _

_I have to leave on my adventure, but one day I'll return. Maybe you'll meet my kids one day, who knows. And maybe, we'll meet again. _

_P.S. I've left you some money to help you out. By the way, you might want to call the number I scribbled down soon, you might regret it if you don't. Don't worry, I'm not selling you out, just trying to help you survive. _

_-Spring_

So, Saburo called the number scribbled at the bottom of the page from the hotel room and sure enough, he had gotten himself a job. Although it was simple, it paid well and he made enough to keep him alive. He stopped staying in hotels when he had started saving up more money and began living off the land. He'd find exotic and peaceful areas to sleep at or just enjoy. Every now and again, he'd return to the same hotel room he shared with the man that had helped him out for nostalgic reasons. For five years, to this day, Saburo lived the life of a loner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note~ **

_**I never truly got to explain this story so here's my chance~ The Day She Came Home is supposed to be an opinionated back story on each of the characters. I truly do not hate Saburo like most people, but I do prefer the GiroNatsu pairing over the SabuNatsu u3u. Although, I do give the characters their chances. Yes, Kaiya is an original character of mine that was created for the soul purpose of this story. Since no one truly knows the back story of Saburo, I thought I'd take my usual dramatic approach to it 0:) **_

_**Saburo: Way to make me sound like a wimp**_

_**Me: For all we know you may be -3- Now go back to your story! **_

_**Ahem~ Anyways, this story will include many pairings, which I won't mention until need be~ 0;) **_

_**So kick back and enjoy~ **_

When he was done with his tale, everyone grew very silent and felt bad for him. Instead of comforting him though, the females comforted Kaiya, who was now streaming tears like rain fall.

"Saburo.." she chocked out, "I'm so sorry…I never should have left you to take my place…" she cried out. Saburo sat next to her, comfortingly and reassuringly he said, "It's not your fault, it's theirs. And you know it. They pushed us over the edge and now they're suffering in their lonesome." He then hugged her and let her cry into his shoulder this time. Natsumi took the opportunity to make everyone a well needed breakfast snack and tea in order to calm everyone down. They diffidently needed it.

An hour later, everyone was now smiling and talking cheerfully. Most took great interest in Kaiya's current life. When asked about her life now, she simply smiled and replied, "Right now, it's perfect" she replied as she stared at her little brother. They did not regret leaving home, that was for sure.

"Kaiya-chan," Natsumi began, "Where were you going earlier when we found you?" she asked.

It then dawned on her that Nastumi's question was a serious one. "Oh! I almost forgot about that!" she shouted, standing right up. :how long has it been?" she panicked.

"almost three house, it's already seven am" Fuyuki replied.

Kaiya began panicking and grabbing her bag, "I'm so sorry for this, but I'll be late getting to my classes!" she shouted as she sprinted out of the house. Saburo smirked and quickly drew up a paper airplane large enough for both of them with his magic pen. He made haste towards his running sister.

"You'll never get there on time like that, hop on!" he laughed as he reached for her.

Kaiya didn't question how he did it, and accepted his offer with a smile. "Make a left turn here and there and we'll be right at the college" she told him.

Sure enough, there was her school. Saburo's jaw dropped in amazement at the large, gold lined, black building. The grounds were absolutely breathtaking with many different flowers and trees, all showing signs of pure life. "You go here?" Saburo asked, bewildered. Kaiya simply nodded.

"Just take me down there and I'll join you and your friends soon, I promise" she said as she messed up his hair.

Saburo took the paper airplane down and quickly gave her a hug. He would hold her to that promise and this time, he could find her if she didn't. Kaiya ran off into her class just in time. With nothing more to do there, Saburo took to the skies.


	7. Chapter 7

Natsumi's phone let out a ring which she quickly answered. "It's a message from Saburo" she announced. "He got her there in time, but he won't join us again until she gets out" she finished with a hint of sadness. Everyone sighed in relief and continued with their day.

Natsumi fell back onto the couch with teat in one hand and a cookie in the other. Thankfully, she had no school that day so she could slack off. At least until she had to make dinner for everyone. Natsumi couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed at how the day started. One moment, Saburo was holding her close, then she was chasing Giroro around. Finally, they all met up with Saburo's long lost sister. The pain she saw in him so something she'd never seen before. His name escaped her lips in a whisper. She hardly even noticed until Giroro pointed it out.

"worried about him?" she heard him ask. Sitting up, she saw the red frog sitting across from her, arms folded. "Giroro…I guess I am a little worried…I never knew…" she trailed off. Her eyes glazed and he thought she would cry at that moment. She surprised him with a smile and the next few words, "I'm sorry for earlier…" Giroro flushed res as he remembered himself loosing control and running off. "I-I should be the one apologizing…I shouldn't have reacted that way…" he said looking bashfully at the couch. "Why did you?" Natsumi asked. He froze. How could he tell her something like that? How could he tell her he felt utter defeat under Saburo's actions earlier this morning.

"Nee-chan! The curtains caught on fire!" they heard Fuyuki shout. Quickly, Natsumi sprang from the couch and took down the curtains. Tiny embers had caught her sleeves and tips of her hair, but she would deal with that in a second. Taking the curtains she drenched them in the sink and then quickly proceeded to swiping her shirt off and dunking her head into the water. Luckily, she had a tank top underneath her burnt shirt so she didn't have to worry about exposing herself to the males in the room. Turning around, she glared at Fuyuki and Keroro who were now bowing down and begging for forgiveness. "Next time, be more careful!" she shouted as she proceeded to leave the room. "Nee-chan, where are you going?" Fuyuki managed to ask. "The bath, after this I need one to get rid of the ashes" she said coldly and slammed the door behind her.

Behind the door, Natsumi's eyes glazed once more. "Those idiots…" she whispered. If she hadn't of been home, who knows what might of happened to the house, or worse to her little brother. She knew she shouldn't of been so cold, but she couldn't help it. The always found a way to worry her, and she had to be mean in order for them to understand they had to stop…

**Giroro**

I was thankful for the little fire incident. It saved me from explaining my feeling to Natsumi…I recalled her actions during the fire and blushed a little. 'W-why are you blushing soldier? You shouldn't think of that!' I thought to myself. I knew I couldn't help it, she made me crazy with love…I sighed. Why is it so hard to tell her? Shouldn't I have the same chance as anyone? And then I stopped in my tracts. I looked at my reflection in the glass doors. That's why. I'm different. I'm nothing like her, I'm not worth her time to even consider. I'm an alien…she's a pekoponian…it would never work. I couldn't give her what she wanted or might want in the future. Come to think of it, I have no idea what she wants…other than Saburo. She could never want me…why would she? All I've done is cause her so much trouble these past few years. Saburo came first, I was second…maybe…maybe I have lost this war…maybe, Saburo had won a long time ago and I had no idea…

**Natsumi**

I warm water felt amazing on my skin. All of my worries were being washed away. The earlier events were in the past and I'd make sure to find a way to apologize to Fuyuki and the stupid frog. I had forgotten what me and Giroro were talking about. It tugged at my mind since I couldn't remember and it seemed so important. But what was it? I remember him turning away as if he couldn't answer me, but I didn't know why. Gah! If only I could remember then I could ask him about it. I couldn't help but sigh, I was hopeless at times like these. It had gotten harder to talk to anyone since I couldn't pay much attention to what they were saying. And yet, I'm still top of my class even though I daydream in class. Daydreams…why does it feel like I had one today…and then it struck me. I began recalling mine and Saburo's encounter this morning. I considered it a daydream and began babbling about it. "Sab-saburo-sempai held me so close" I babbled as I steamed from joy. But it ended so quickly because Giroro had-! That's it! It wasn't a daydream, it was real life and it was what me and Giroro had talked about. He never answered why he ran away. I jolted from the bath, wrapping myself in a towel and dashed to where Giroro was. He was still sitting on that couch like he had earlier. Good. "Giror-!" I called out as I began slipping forward from my still wet feet. I couldn't balance myself and ended up toppling over the couch. Gripping the side of my head from hitting it as I landed, I noticed Giroro had turn bright red. He quickly got up and turned away from me. I thought he was angry, but then I realized I only had a towel on so he was embarrassed to see me. It made sense, but I couldn't go back to my room now to change, I'd forget what I had to ask him. "Giroro," I began as I pulled him by his arm, "Tell me why you ran off toady" I demanded. He was blushing madly as he looked back at me, still toppled over the couch, but I didn't care for it, I just wanted an answer.

**Giroro**

N-Natsumi…did she even realize she was barely clothed right now? How could she torment me like this? Wait, she asked me something, what was it? Oh shit! She remembered already. I thought I'd have more time to come up with a lie. I had to turn away from her before I could even speak, but it was so hard to not look at her. But I managed to turn away, my hands clenched into a fist and…she was hugging me? Only a single towel separated me and her- GAH! Don't think about that! I was practically glowing red from her touch. Her skin was still moist from the bath, her hair was wet and still down. I needed to escape from her in order to think normally. "N-Natsumi! W-what are you doing?" I managed to sputter. "Don't run again…" she whispered as she held me close. She was afraid I'd run away again…she was actually caring about me…Eventually, I had to tell her, eventually this was going to lead to me telling her everything. I couldn't let that happen, at least not yet. She had let me go at that moment, but she didn't leave. She just laid there, waiting. I could tell she was determined to find out the reason…I-I couldn't look her in those beautiful, amber eyes that stared back with such concern. "Natsumi…it just…shocked me is all…" I told her. It wasn't a lie at least. But she wasn't satisfied with that answer and pleaded that I tell her the reason. I couldn't help myself, it began coming out on its own…"Natsumi…it hurt...it really hurt to see-"

**Keroro**

"Master Natsumi! What is the meaning of you leaving the tub full of water and tracking puddles in the house?" I shouted. I was NOT going to clean up after her, especially after she had yelled at me earlier. I then noticed the scene in front of me. Natsumi was wearing only a towel, what looked like she was groveling at Giroro's feet…kerokerokero~ This is the perfect blackmail! I finally had blackmail on Master Natsumi! Now I could make her obey every command if she didn't want anyone knowing about this moment! Kerokerokero!

**Natsumi**

Shit, I knew that face too well. He was planning something, and this situation wasn't helping. I was more pissed that someone had interrupted Giroro once again just as he would reveal his reason for running away. "Stupid frog…if you know what's good for you…you'll go away and not try anything suspicious…" I told him, soul set on fire. He could tell he'd better not try anything and nervously walked out of the room asking for forgiveness once more. He was seriously getting on my nerves. I turned my attention towards Giroro once again but noticed he had disappeared. Dammit…I'd get him to spit it out one way or another…


	8. Chapter 8

**Giroro**

Normally I would be blowing Keroro's brains out for ruining a moment like that with Natsumi, but this time I'm grateful he did…why Is it so hard to tell her how I feel? GAHH! But…I need to put it past me…she'll never feel the same, she never could. She has Saburo…speaking of that bastard…why isn't he here if he already claimed my precious Natsumi…

If he truly cared then why is he out flying around while everyone worries about him, especially Natsumi. Is he just playing with her? Anger started to boil in my head as I thought of that pretty boy doing whatever he could to mess with my darling girl. I don't care how sincere he looked earlier when he saw me there…I know it was an act. He's messing with me, and her…is he? Am I just making all of this up to make myself feel better? Why am I this…broken…

**Fuyuki**

It was a good thing Keroro walked in before me, I don't think I would have been able to process what I just saw. Why was Nee-chan almost, groveling at the Corporal's feet? I could never ask her unless I wanted a death wish, which I didn't. But maybe he could clear everything up, maybe he could even help me out.

As I walked over to his hiding spot in the bottom pantry, I could hear him breathing heavily. It was something I've never really heard come from him. Opening the pantry door, I saw exactly what I had assumed. The Corporal was sitting with his head on his arms, crying. It was a sight that I couldn't ever imagine unless I truly saw it like now. I didn't know what to do, but my body moved out of instinct and slowly I picked him up. He hadn't realized until I had grabbed him that I saw him. I felt so sorry for him as he stared at me with those dark blue eyes of his that were now turning red from the tears. Why was he crying…especially after a scene like that.

**Giroro**

Shit! I let a human see me crying like a child…And not just any human, it had to be her brother. He was one of the most awkward people to be around, especially now. I cocked my head away from him as soon as I could to hide the tears and the growing blush of red that showed my embarrassment. It took a while before I realized that he was holding me and in the next I had jumped away and ran outside the glass doors into my tent. Quickly, I slid underneath my blanket and stowed into a corner. I could hear him call after me and take chase. All I could muster were the words, "Go Away." Why would I ever consult with him about my person, let alone about his sister and my pathetic feelings for an enemy. He was the last person anyone would want to talk about the matters of love…he couldn't even realize that Momoka was head over heels crazy for him, so how could he ever help me.

I don't want help, I don't need it. I'm not some pathetic loser like Keroro, I'm stronger than that. But these damn tears…why couldn't they go away? Why couldn't Fuyuki leave me alone to sulk at my pride. Why did he have to persist on trying to talk to ME of all people? There was no helping it though, in he came and sat there staring with those big, sad eyes. I refused to look in his direction, hoping he'd leave. But he just sat there, staring. Those eyes were too inviting…they reminded me of Natsumi's…he had her beautiful eyes that could easily tell you anything. Those eyes, that could pierce through any soldier, no matter how strong. That was when I lost it.

**Fuyuki**

I just watched as the Corporal curled into a ball, scrunching into the corner he was in so I could only hear his muffled cries. I could feel just how broken he was, I just wish I knew what to do. Should I get Natsumi? No, I know he wouldn't want her to see him like this. But it had to do with her…I knew that for a fact. As the moments passed, something in me riled up and decided to take action. I proceeded to grasp the Corporal and strangely, I just stared at him with eyes I never knew I possessed. I almost felt like my sister as I spoke to him. "Giroro! You can't let something like this just break you down and expect others to leave you alone to sulk. I'd rather you come straight to me if you have anything that needs to be said than have me sit here and watch you cry like that…" At that point, my sister's strength had turned into tears and sorrow for him. "Please Giroro, if you need someone, then come to me. Go to Natsumi, go to someone…just don't hide away and act tough…it hurts everyone, not just you…so please…let me help you" I blubbered out. I felt just as useless as, well Keroro then. How would the Corporal expect for him to be strong if I couldn't hold back my cries. Why was I crying anyways? Was his pain just too much that it passed over to me as well? Why was I thinking of people that I never thought too closely about…why was I thinking about Momoka at a time like this…I wanted her there to help me…I never felt like this before. Before I knew it, the Corporal had gripped my wrists tightly and tried to choke back his tears. I could tell he was trying to be strong for me…but I couldn't be strong for him then…

**Natsumi**

After that whole fiasco in the living room I had run upstairs to change into something with more…coverage. I couldn't believe that I had run out there like that. The blood rushed to my face as I recollected my thoughts over the incident. I must have looked stupid to him and not to mention the stupid green frog. He'll never let me live this down now. I sighed thinking at the idiotic plots at blackmail that frog would come up with. As I thought about it, I heard what sounded like crying outside. I thought it was all in my head but it didn't end. Cautiously, I went over to my window and slowly opened the glass window door to see if I could hear it any better. Sure enough, the cries grew louder and now I could hear voices. They were close, and I could already tell they were coming from Giroro's tent. There were two voices talking, one I knew for a fact was Fuyuki, but what was he doing in there. I hadn't heard him cry like this in such a long time…but the second voice…was it really Giroro? His cries were just too painful to listen to. But why were Fuyuki and Giroro together and why were they crying? I didn't take another second to ponder why, instead, without thinking, I grabbed the railing and jumped down from my patio. I landed without much complication except for a striking pain in my left leg. They had heard me fall and came out quickly to see what was wrong. I clutched my throbbing leg and looked at them intently. Their eyes were red from crying so much. My heart had begun to sink as the determined stare turned to pure sorrow. They quickly realized that they had let me see them crying and began to try and cover it up. Giroro crawled away into his tent and Fuyuki turned away and began rubbing his eyes. Too late. I went over to my foolish little brother and hugged him close. "Sshh Fuyuki…don't act so tough…you too Giroro…please come out here" I cooed to them calmly. Fuyuki clung to my left side and I could feel his warm tears flooding down my skin. Using my free hand I reached in and was able to grab Giroro. He was reluctant at first but eventually he gave in. I pulled both of them close to me and almost out of instinct, I began humming to them. It just came to me naturally, almost like when Mama would have done the same to me all those years ago…

"Natsumi, why are you crying?" Mama asked calmly. The six year old girl turned from her mother and pretended to stop her tears, "Noshing…"

"Natsumi…" Aki cooed as she pulled the toddler close to her, "Please tell me…"

Those words, mixed with the warmth and loving body of her mother triggered the chocked back tears in the littler girl. Natsumi began crying out louder than before, tugging at her mother's sleeves. Hinata Aki let her do as she pleased for the first few minutes and then took her daughter into her arms, cradling her and began humming a soothing tune. At the sound of her mother's soothing, singing voice, Natsumi's tears began to slowly cease. Her cries decreased to slight whimpers and finally to complete silence. Ending her gentle humming, Aki looked into Natsumi's tear dried eyes and calmly told her, "Natchi, no matter what's wrong, no matter how much it hurts, think of this hymn." Natsumi nodded slowly. A yawn followed her nod and soon she was asleep in her mothers arms. Hinata Aki smiled at the sight of her growing daughter, knowing she would grow up to be as strong as herself. But for now, she had to be strong for her.


	9. Chapter 9

**When I write about the characters I try to think of the realistic perspectives of their lives and what makes them the way they are. Throughout the story almost every character is a symbol for strength for another character. The character I will be portraying the most from will be Natsumi because if the anime became more serious than just a comedy, she would be the beacon of all hope to everyone :3 Keroro Gunso and it's characters do not belong to me, only Kaiya belongs to me~ **

"My my Natsumi, I didn't think you'd remember that" her mother cooed in delight. "That was nearly, eight or so years ago. Ever since then, I hadn't seen you cry like that. You never did tell me why you were crying that night" Aki thought out loud and looked to her daughter for the answer. Natsumi pondered the question as she tucked her brother into his bed, following then to Giroro. After her hymn they had both fallen asleep in her arms from their loss of energy so she brought them both inside and into Fuyuki's room. Natsumi had made sure to set out some comforters so Giroro could sleep inside for the night. Tomorrow, she'd confront them both on why they were crying, but for now, she'd let them rest. After her motherly acts were done, she tip-toed out of the room with her mother, shutting the door quietly behind her. Sighing, she looked up at her mother who wore a proud look as she stared back at her daughter.

"I knew you'd end up a strong girl Natsumi. I'm so proud of you" she began telling her. Natsumi then looked down at the ground, a slight blush escaping onto her face, "That night…I was crying because everyone was paying so much attention to Fuyuki…dad had finally come home and everything, but everyone was so focused on Fuyuki. Hardly anyone noticed I was there the entire day. I was so envious of him. I felt so alone, but then you came by…I was so stubborn at first because I thought you were going to leave again. But I was so thankful when you didn't…After that night, I didn't feel so alone even when everyone stared at him because you were always looking over at me with a smile. Now, I understand why he needs so much attention…he's so hopeless" she began telling her mother, adding in the joke at the end. "I realized, that even though he got all of that attention before, he never learned to go without it like I did, and when he didn't get it, he broke down" she whispered with a slight smile. Her mother stared at her with surprise and then satisfaction. 'She really has grown' went through her mind. Aki scooted over to her daughter and crushed her in a loving hug. "I'm so proud of you…what would I do without you here?" she asked her blushing daughter. Natsumi shook her head and returned the hug. She couldn't answer a question like that, she didn't feel like she was doing as much as her mother had done. After all, it was her who taught Natsumi everything that lead to her success.

"I'm going to make some sweets and tea, want to join me?" her mother asked. Natsumi nodded and began to follow her. As she stood up and began to walk, her left leg began acting up. Holding in her cries of pain, Natsumi held onto her leg in order to try and cease the pain. Aki looked over her daughter's injured leg and inquired how she'd gotten hurt. After she explained the drastic measure she had taken to get to the crying boys, Aki sighed. She of course understood the feeling of not caring for her own being when it came to her family. But nonetheless, Natsumi's actions had gotten her hurt. "A little more force and you would have broken it. Thankfully it's just sprained" she explained. "I'm sorry Mama, having you worry about me right now" Natsumi replied, ashamed of being the weaker one at that moment. Her mother hushed her complaints and wrapped Natsumi's leg up with herbal medicines. "It's a good thing you're on break now isn't it. Try to be careful with this leg, otherwise you may end up breaking it still: she explained. Natsumi nodded and relied on her mother's aid to walk up the stairs and into her room after their hour of snacking on cookies and tea.

The Next Day

**Saburo**

It was strange to not wake up to the nature around me and the sun rising overhead. I almost forgot where I was when I opened my eyes, and then immediately remembered what I could not forget. This was Kaiya's apartment. Kaiya had offered me a bed to sleep on for the night and pleaded that I stay with her from now on. I felt horrible for leeching off of her like this, but I also couldn't reject her plea…Even after all this time she'd be looking out for me. I smirked at the thought of my sister and I living together again, this time without those monsters making life horrible for either of them. This time, it would be perfect. I could help support her and help pay for the apartment since I had my own job to attend. We could be one happy family, just the two of us and-

Kururu…the crazy aliens, the Hinata's…Natsumi…

Weren't they my family as well? Why had I never noticed until now, I had a family to go back to, a family that accepted me. Although I know Giroro didn't really like me but…that's right…he didn't like me. I remember yesterday morning almost as clearly as my oppressed childhood. I really pissed him off that time. But I couldn't keep feeling bad for him, I have feelings too…I could have the same feelings for Natsumi as he does, if only I could spend some time with her. I knew almost nothing about her as she did about me, yet she loved me…and I couldn't return those feelings, at least not yet. Yesterday was the first moment in my life where I had no idea how I felt about someone. I've known her for about two or three years now, but I've seen her at school before we had interacted. I had a tinge of jealousy hit me then as I thought about how kind she had been to me, giving me chocolates on Valentines Day and acting so cute when she didn't know what to say to me. I felt jealous that even though she wasn't mine, someone else wanted her even though she's clearly stated she liked me. Does she even know how Giroro feels though? Would she really choose me over him, or vice versa? Was this really fair to do to either of them? I had the choice of pursuing Natsumi Hinata as my own, and then I had the choice of breaking her heart so Giroro could mend it. I slumped back onto the mattress, sighing in distress. What was I going to do?

**Kaiya**

"Saburo, what's wrong?" I asked him. I had been watching him since he first got up, noticing his sudden face changes over the past five minutes. I guess he hadn't realized I was in the room with him otherwise he wouldn't of made his problem so obvious. I could tell I was right when he quickly shot up from the mattress and stared at me. A blush of red spread across his face as he stared at me, clearly embarrassed. "And don't tell me it's nothing because that excuse won't work with me" I reminded him. He sighed and pulled the covers over him to hide from his troubles. Same old Saburo. He used to do the same thing when we were kids. The last time I saw him do that was when a little girl was crushing on him and he didn't know what to do. When I had asked him he hid under the covers and repeatedly told me to go away and leave him alone. I never left him then, and I wasn't about to leave him now. I inched closer to him and just like when he was younger, I quickly tucked the blankets underneath him and proceeded to tickle him till he'd need to come up for air. His voice cracked every now and again as he laughed and begged for me to stop. But he knew the game. I'd only stop when he was ready to tell me. "O-ok! OK! I-I gi-ive!" he shouted as he came out of hiding to gasp for air. Pleased with myself, I smiled at him and made his already messy bed head worse by rubbing his hair. "Ok, start talking squirt, otherwise I'll have to tickle you again" I threatened with a smile. His face showed me that he was done with hiding and the tickling. Sighing, he began telling me what was on his mind. Surprisingly, I hadn't realized just how much he had grown and just how sever his problem was at his age. This would take a while to get used to, but I pushed that out of my head. Right now, my only job was to listen. I'd deal with the rest later.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the weird break from writing, hoping these last few chapters make up for it XD I just got into summer vacation so I've taken that time to get some much deserved rest from my horrid school year. But now that I'm well rested, I'll try to update the story as fast as possible~ And as the description says, this is going off of another story which I have yet to continue due to my rest x.x;;; but I may start writing it out instead of drawing it because it seems a lot more efficient that way, but oh well, I'll leave that up to people later ;) Right now I just want to explain this story since I havn't done much of that XD This story is basically branching off of Fourteen Days in order to give a back story to a lot that will show up in the future panels of FD. So Kaiya will be introduced into the story and Saburo, Koyuki and Giroro will have their love debuts continuously going on. I won't spoil how this back story will end, but I will say there's many possibilities ;) Anyways! Onto the story! **

**Fuyuki**

The bright sunlight protruded from my window and burned at my face, causing me to turn in my sleep. As always, I wouldn't wake up without a fight, or until my sister came in to wake me. Wait, something seems weird about that now. I began opening my eyes as my curiosity gave in and awoke me. I was wondering how I had gotten into my bed from last night, but decided that Natsumi carried me here. I didn't expect my sister to come down from her room like that, I was so scared that she fell. But when I saw those eyes of hers, she didn't care…she only cared for me at that point. And not just me, but the Corporal too. The memories of the previous night flooded into my mind. The things me and Giroro had talked about, the things that hurt us and made us cry so much. I had never opened up to someone more than I had to him. I had learned so much I never knew about him and the others around me. In return, I let him know things no one knew about me, and some things only I knew about Natsumi. While thinking, a yawn escaped through my teeth. I was startled by another yawn in the room. Quickly, I turned to see who it was and saw Giroro laying on a spare mattress in my room. What was he doing here? Had Natsumi really let him stay in my room for the night? That was…nice of her. I wish she would do more nice things like that for us. If she did she might just get to know the Corporal better. As my eyes wandered over to the still sleeping frog I whispered the words, "I'll keep my promise Corporal." I grabbed some clothes and walked to the bathroom to change and get ready for the day ahead of me so I wouldn't disturb the sleeping soldier. After slipping on my blue t-shirt and jeans, brushing my teeth and combing my hair, I ran downstairs to the kitchen in hopes that my sister would be waiting. Instead, I found a note slipped underneath a plate of sweet cakes and some freshly brewed tea.

_Dear Fuyuki,_

_I got called back to work today, but I'll be home later in the evening. Also, I took Natsumi along with me and Koyuki so we could stop by the hospital to get her leg checked out. She should be home before me with our ninja friend, so don't worry. We left some freshly baked sweet cakes and tea for you and the platoon for breakfast. If you get hungry later on, we made some rice cakes that are now cooling off in the fridge. If you need anything, don't be afraid to call~ _

_-Love, Mama and Natsumi_

A few of my tears leaked down my cheek as I reread the part about Natsumi going to the hospital for her leg. If I had dragged the Corporal back into the house or made sure that she couldn't hear us maybe she wouldn't of gotten hurt…it killed me to know that because of me, she had been in pain.

"Because of US" Giroro called back behind me.

I hadn't realized that I had read and thought everything out loud, let alone that he was behind me. He felt just as guilty as me for Nee-chan's leg. But now there was nothing we could do about it. Deciding that there was nothing we could do, I sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to me so he could join. I was glad he'd taken up the offer, I didn't think I could deal with being alone at that moment, especially after last night. It was strange to think just how much we had bonded in just one night. I wondered just how he felt right now…

**Giroro**

Natsumi was in the hospital because of me…why was I always causing her such pain? I was supposed to protect her with my life, no matter what, but I couldn't do that this time…Instead, I fell weak and she fell in turn for me. I couldn't believe what had happened last night. Fuyuki caught me crying, crying of all things to do in front of an enemy! But, he did make me feel less lonely…I couldn't believe when he had started to cry. It was so awkward, but it was just as sad. Last night we told each other things that no one would ever know, that know one would ever know. And then we made a deal. No, a promise to each other, a promise that we would do whatever we could to help the other. It was really strange, I never really liked him until last night. In a way, we became close friends in a matter of an hour or so and all it took was the tears of two fallen men. I almost hadn't realized that he was staring at me now. I was so lost in thought that I forgot he was there. "Sorry, I was lost in thought. Are you ok?" I asked. He nodded in reply, letting out a sigh of relief he began talking to me again. "You know Corporal, we could pay Nee-chan's kind actions from last night by helping her out today. We could start by doing her chores for her. I assume she won't be able to do them on her own with her leg" he began telling me. Considering the idea, I was smiling at the thought of helping my warrior princess in any way possible. "And this way," he continued with a strange smile, "Maybe you and her can start getting closer. I think that if you got to know her more and vice versa, she might be much kinder to you and maybe one day…you never know" he ended at that, smiling at me. I knew exactly what he meant and quickly turned away to hide my blush. He could already tell though, nothing could get passed those eyes of his. "Fine, I'm in, but I'm doing it just to pay her back" I told him somewhat truthfully. Of course I wanted Natsumi to be mine, but I couldn't say that out loud even to him. "After this, why don't I help you out with one of your problems then?" I asked him. He turned away like I had earlier and slowly nodded. Heh, and he thought he could give ME orders? He was a strange one indeed. After a while of prodding him with his problems and him throwing mine back at me, we had broken out in laughter for the first time in a while together at our stupidity. From there on then, we started our task at hand and began the tedious chores.

**Kururu **

"Kukuku, so the Corporal and Fuyuki are in an alliance with each other? This should be fun to exploit for my own interests. I should start with making Keroro believe they were out to get him and ruin the friendship between them kukuku~ And then I'll start targeting the Hinata boys concerns" I began plotting devilishly. Though I didn't really want to do pointless work on a plot that would take too much time, I did enjoy thinking about it. I couldn't do anything about them at least for now as long as I had my guest with me. If she knew that I was plotting something against Keroro she wouldn't let me live it down. "Oh Mois-dono, is the curry ready yet?" I asked. Out of the dark corner of my base, the angelic and pure face of Angol Mois's façade had popped out. "Almost done Kururu" she replied happily. Ku ku ku, it was strange how quickly I had grown a soft spot for that woman. Before she'd had been the bane of my existence with her pure heart, but now she had become one of my dearest desires. Not even Keroro could figure this one out. If anyone had figured it out and tried to exploit it for their own desires, they'd go through the most horrid torture known to Keronian kind. Hmm, maybe that's how Giroro felt. Then again, I had more reason to be on edge, I, after all am the unruly jerk that everyone hates. If they knew I had a soft spot for anyone other than Aki, then my reputation would be over. Then again, a master genius Keronian like myself accompanied by the King of Terror does strike quite a fearsome duo. Oh well, I had plenty of time to think out these types of things, especially since she pretty much lived with me in this million room base. For now, I'd just think about my beloved curry bath which my dear Mois has made up for me…dear Mois? I really was starting to lose it. Oh Well! Ku ku ku! I chuckled and then dove into my delectable bath.

**Saburo**

"Same old Kururu I see." He was quite startled to see me there at first, but he relaxed when he realized who I was. "Ku ku ku, you haven't come to visit in a while now. How's life?" he asked me in his snaky tone. I could tell he was pretty mad at me. After all, he had lived with me and known everything, everything except for my sister. "It's getting better. Hey Kururu, I wanted to know if you were free today" I asked, giving him my most charming smile. He gobbled down some of his curry as he stared at the ceiling, obviously trying to irritate me by avoiding my comments. "Ku ku, are you sure I'm cool enough to be seen with you?" he snared. This was going no where. If it were anyone other than me, they would have beat the hell out of the guy, gotten angry and left. That's what he wanted though, and I wouldn't give him that. It's a good thing I knew what would get to him. "Oh Mois-chan! I didn't realize you were here today. Since Kururu doesn't want to hang out, want to take his place?" I asked her sweetly. Her innocent face couldn't peirce through the obvious deception and merely smiled at me. "Like, that would be great! But I have to attend to my uncle today" she replied. I continued to coo my way into a conversation with her, knowing it was getting to my yellow friend. "Oh, that's too bad. Maybe some other time then? We could go for a walk in the park and talk about the Earth or something" I continued. The mention of Earth, or Pekopon as they knew it sparked great interest and she nodded. "I'd love to, like, reschedule for later?" she replied happily as she skipped away to tend to Keroro. I didn't like using charms and deception to my advantage, but I had been around Kururu so much it started to grow on me. I'd have to make it up to her later. Turning my attention to Kururu again, who now had a scowl on his face, I began speaking again, "If that didn't get to you, which I already know it did, then nothing acceptable will." He looked up at me and I could see the old Kururu again. "Fine, just let me bathe in peace and then I'll find you later on" he replied in his smooth, yet snarky tone. Feeling accomplished I left him alone to enjoy his weird bathing ritual. Before I finally leave him alone, I took out my phone and messaged him one last time. _Btw, I'm the better manipulator. _

It didn't feel right to text that truthfully, but it was just how we talked to one another. Now that I took care of him, on to my next favorite person, Natsumi Hinata.


	11. Chapter 11

**Natsumi**

Ahhrrrggg! I hate going to the doctor! Sick people everywhere, it smelled weird every time I'd come here, the nurses would pretend to be busy, the doctors would take forever to get to their patients and worst of all, everywhere you'd go there were needles! Not to say I'm afraid of them or anything. Who would ever be afraid of something tiny, shiny, and long and pointy and AAHH! O-ok, I admit, I might have a tiny fear of them, but many people do! I hope that stupid frog never finds out…he'd find some sort of way to make my life miserable.

Oh? Did they call my name? Judging by the look on Koyuki's face and her eagerness to help me up, I'm pretty sure they just called me over. Oh well…time to get this over with I thought with a groan as my ninja friend helped me walk over to a new room.

**An hour later~ **

The news I got wasn't as cheerful as I'd of hoped…

Even though my leg WAS sprained earlier, it had gotten worse over the night and the attempts at walking sure didn't help it much either. Slightly broken. How is that even possible? It's either broken or it's sprained, but I somehow get the in between of the two. I guess I should be lucky though, it won't effect my life in any way. Unless someone decides t o cut my leg off or intentionally attack this one leg…Only Kururu would think to do something so low, but I doubt even he would actually go through with it…unless it had to do with their damn invasion…

Why couldn't they just face the fact that unless they decided to kill us, which I know they would never get the courage to do, they'll never succeed in invading. They might as well tell their home planet that Earth was never going to get invaded no matter how many attempts were made by anyone. Why do they want to invade so badly anyways? It's not like the inhabitants of the planet can't come down to visit the place in their free time like all the other aliens here. Why did it just have to be an invasion…

"Natsumi-chan? Are you ok?" Koyuki asked, breaking my intense conversation with myself in my head. I had almost forgotten where we were and that she was there. She had realized that I was tangling and gripping the bed sheets like crazy. "Oh Koyuki…I was just thinking about our alien 'friends'." Of course I'd never admit that I actually enjoyed their company, especially Giroro's. They had been living with us so long that it was almost impossible not to be friends with them. They had made life so interesting over the past few years. Hectic, yet interesting.

"What about them? There's so much one could say about them" she replied with that cat like smile of hers. The most noticeable and the most cutest aspect about Koyuki was her smile. It made everyone feel happy. If she wasn't smiling then something seriously bad had to be happening. "I was thinking…about their invasion…how it'll never happen as long as they have us…Koyuki, you don't think they'd ever try to…kill us? Do you?" I asked her fearfully. She looked back at me in shock, clearly not expect that question out of all the million possibilities I could of chosen. She took her time and just stared into my eyes and then, she smiled.

**Koyuki**

I was so shock when Natsumi asked such a question! But of course she'd be worried like that. It has been quite a few years and we've had so many close calls with them and their race. But, I knew they'd never have the strength to do it, so I smiled courageously for my dear Natsumi, letting her know it was never going to happen. "Natsumi-chan, they may be invaders, but they are our friends. Close friends at that. If they ever wanted to, they would of done it a long time ago. They've kind of tried before, remember? They couldn't do it. Not even that Kururu" I replied, still smiling as I thought of the silly creatures we knew. She brightened up at my response. I was so relieved that she was smiling again. That beautiful smile that made everyone love her. But there was so much to love about her. She was amazingly athletic, intelligent beyond belief, a wonderful friend, had a body many women crave for, her personality was as sunny as her name, and her eyes were so strong, yet inviting. I remember the first time I looked into those amber eyes of hers. It was the first day of school and she had looked so happy that I was sitting next to her. Even after my weird display of sniffing her, she still let me be close friends with her. That day I impressed her with my back flips, something I had learned during the day was a hard task. To impress such an amazing girl as Natsumi, it's all anyone at that school ever hopes to do. And I, I impressed her.

I was so overjoyed at my memories that I jumped out of my seat and gave Natsumi and loving hug. I had completely forgotten about her hospitalization at that time until she let out a tiny yelp of pain. I had completely forgotten about her semi-broken leg. Quickly I regained my composure and began apologizing like crazy. I was so scared that I hurt her, that I had broken her leg completely and that I ruined her life. "Koyuki-chan, don't worry. It's fine, it just startled me is all" she told me with her beautiful smiling face. I was so relieved. "I'm so sorry Natsumi-chan! I'll be more careful."

"Don't worry about me Koyuki, with all the commotion and uproar the frogs put me through, this is nothing" she replied with a smirk and shrug of indifference. Of course, she was, after all, the warrior princess of planet Earth.

**Back at the Hinata Residence~ **

**Saburo**

I didn't expect to find what I had in the Hinata household after coming out of the secret base. Fuyuki and Giroro were madly cleaning the house, doing everything possible inside. I understood Fuyuki's reason since he had to do chores and all, but Giroro? He hardly ever lifted a finger to help with any chores, especially for Fuyuki. There's no other explanation, it's either part of an invasion plot, or he's doing it for Natsumi. A tinge of jealousy hit me as I realized my rival was doing more than I was at that moment for Natsumi's happiness. Why was I so tense as I watched him work away? I had never cared before what he did but now, it tugged at my heart and stung every emotion until nothing but jealousy filled my veins. I hadn't even realized that my fists were clenched and that I was biting my lower lip from the feeling. I honestly don't think I've ever felt this way before…I guess, I really have such strong feelings for Natsumi. After an event like yesterday, I don't blame myself now…it had taken a while to admit it, but I…I love her.

True, I didn't know as much about her as say Giroro or anyone else, but then again not everyone knew ever story in her life. And she didn't know all of mine. She didn't know every story of Giroro's or anyone else's. So why should I be left out from this battle? Maybe, I can win against my rival if I tried talking to her some more, tried being there for her more.

A fire was burning inside me that was just waiting to spread and I couldn't hold it in anymore. But instead of losing all sense of control, I kept my calm composure and walked into the room where both Fuyuki and Giroro stopped in their work to look over to my direction. "Yo~ Want some help?" I asked them, urging my usual smile. I could tell Giroro was fuming mad, it was expected. "We don't need your help pretty boy" remarked Giroro in spite. Pretty boy, his genuine name for me and yet it never hit me as hard as it did now. This time, I could feel his jealousy tackling mine, a never ending battle between rivals in love. We just stood our ground, looking back at each other. I couldn't believe that I kept my calm composure with just a smirk in his direction while he glared flaming daggers at me. Fuyuki ended up breaking our stance. "Oh Saburo, um" he started to speak and then paused. That was odd, it almost seemed like he was resilient towards me all of a sudden. Fuyuki had never been reluctant towards my being, so why now? "Actually, you could help us with a few things" he finished off. I could tell he was battling the words inside of his head. Fuyuki was never a mean person, he couldn't reject anyone, and it lightened my mood a bit. But I had to know why he seems so resilient with me all of a sudden. In due time though…right now, I had to commit and oblige to whatever they needed my help with. My only fuel and inspiration over the hours of work, was the thought of Natsumi's happiness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Giroro**

Who does he think he is? Barging in all of a sudden and ruining our arrangement. This was supposed to be mine and Fuyuki's ordeal for Natsumi, and now HE'S here…I don't blame Fuyuki for letting him help, he's not the kind of person to say no. Although he did try, so I know I can trust him still. As much as I hate to admit it, we would of needed someone else's help, but why did HE have to be that someone else? Why does HE have to share Natsumi's joy with us? Maybe he'll leave before she comes home and then it'll be just me and Fuyuki, just like we planned. But no, he insists on staying to make sure she's alright. If he really cared he would of found out right away, somehow. I'm surprised Kururu didn't tell him anything, that guy's always watching. And then it hit me. He's always watching. Could he have seen what happened last night? Did he tell Saburo every detail and that that is why he's here, to mock me? Kurusu's a dead man after this. Until then, I had to devote every thought and ounce of strength into working around the house. It's so strange how I've seen the residence of the household perform these chores, but never had I once thought them to be so difficult and energy consuming. Of course we had to do routine base cleaning in military training, but that was trivial compared to this. We had to make everything spotless, making it seem like the house was impossible to dirty or damage. After the hours spent in cleaning the house itself, now our attention was devoted to the laundry. Fuyuki insisted that he do it himself since he felt such a need for privacy for all the clothing. I of course didn't want Saburo's filthy paws to touch any of Natsumi's garments. And I of course couldn't be trusted with the task…for reasons!

While Fuyuki took care of the laundry, he had made sure to separate mine and Saburo's chores where he'd take care of the cooking and I'd deal with the lawn. I'd end up taking a glimpse through the glass back doors at my persistent foe and couldn't help but laugh as he struggled. He'd obviously never cooked a day in his life. Did he really think he could woo Natsumi if he couldn't even calibrate something as simple as cooking? Pathetic. Time quickly passed by as both Fuyuki and I finished our chores and I helped him hang the clothes to dry. Thankfully he took care of Natsumi's garments so I wouldn't, ahem…freak out or anything. After that had been dealt with, we had to tackle the next big thing. Saburo's inability to cook. He stood there with such a beautiful look of defeat on his face that made the fire inside me burn with joy. He'd failed something so simple and I could now laugh at him. That is, until I could figure out how to cook…

Sure I made eggs, meat and sweet potatoes outside on my fire, but I had never tackled the art of preparing an actual meal in a kitchen before. I couldn't let Saburo know that though. I had to prevail over him. Luckily, I had Fuyuki on my side to slip me any tips and cheats in order to defeat my enemy. But something perplexed me as I stared at Fuyuki now. He was staring at the stove half-heartedly. How could I forget…almost everything he tried to make ended up burning! Just like yesterday with the incident with the curtains. So, the three of us just stood there, dumbfounded. At least I wasn't alone…

**Fuyuki**

Gah! This is terrible! None of us knew what to do about dinner. By the looks of it, Saburo had no experience what-so-ever with cooking, and I knew Giroro hardly knew anything about it at all. And me, I burn everything I touch. What were we going to do? Nee-chan will end up having to make it and all our work would be for nothing if she has to slave away at the stove. How I wish I could get Momoka's help right now…Why did she have to be out of the country of all times? Keroro….he was out only hope right now, but I couldn't do that to the Corporal. It meant so much to him that he gains Nee-chan's adoration without the help of the others. Knowing her, she'd think it so civilized of him to assist with cleaning the place up for her return. And then she'd think us hopeless if we failed at dinner…I really wish I knew what to do….

And then an answer dawned on me. But the other two wouldn't like it. I could sense their jealous glares darting back at each other no matter how calm they looked on the outside. "I know how we can deal with this, but we need to work together" I began. He looked at me with disdain at first, but decided to work against their feelings towards the other. It was for my sister after all. "Giroro, you have the most knowledge on how to make even the simplest of foods taste really good, so I want you to work on the spices and special touches to make dinner very appetizing. I'll deal with the set up and instructions on what we make and keep the recipe flowing. Saburo, you'll deal with adding the right amount of ingredients and keeping the time on everything so nothing burns. All of us, together, will prepare the ingredients themselves. That sound fair?" I offered. Every job given was assigned by pure characteristics of the people in the room. Giroro always knew how to make Natsumi crave for the food he'd make and Saburo had amazing timing and accuracy. They looked at me in surprise, knowing they'd have to work together set another fling of daggers in the atmosphere, but they decided that there was no other way. I was so glad I've been able to keep them from fighting all this time. Let's just hope dinner goes just as well…and I hope Nee-chan enjoys everything we've done for her after this.

**Several Hours Later**

**Natsumi**

I was so glad to be out of that place! If I had to listen to one more IV going off I would have lost my mind in there. Thankfully I had Koyuki to keep my mind off of it. I'm especially thankful of how patient she is with me. This was my first time using crutches. I always knew they were a pain but I never thought they'd be this difficult to maneuver with. It had taken a good twenty minutes before I could finally get them to move perfectly. And now finally, we were on our way back home. It took us a lot longer do to my crutches, but we were just shy a good ten minutes before coming home. On our way, we met up with someone I entirely forgot about. Koyuki didn't know her yet, but I knew that long, raven black hair anywhere. "Kaiya! What are you doing out here?" I inquired. I didn't know how to act around her exactly since we had just met and in the most awkward fashion. I could tell she was taken back by my injury. "Happened last night, it'll be fine in a month or so" I told her, relieving her of worry. "Um, Natsumi-chan, who is this?" Koyuki spoke up, feeling a bit left out. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, my name is Kaiya Mutsumi, I had just met Natsumi yesterday" Kaiya explained. "She's Saburo's older sister."

Koyuki looked back at the gorgeous and tall women with awe. It was almost like my reaction to first meeting her. I could tell from the look in her eyes she was entranced and confused. "How come we've never seen her before?" she implored. Kaiya hid the sulk that desperately tried to break free and replied with ease, "I've been gone for a while, stuck in college." I could sense the tension between them. Koyuki didn't know how much she was allowed to ask and Kaiya didn't know how much she wanted to reveal. She eyed me with worry, she was asking, searching for the answer in my eyes. I smiled and nodded slightly. We can talk all about it if you'd like at my house. We were just heading back, would you like to come along Kaiya-chan?" I asked. A smile penetrated her outer shell and simply nodded. The walk home wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be since they started to talk to each other. Kaiya didn't reveal everything just yet, but she let Koyuki in on the important details. By the time we reached my house, they were laughing about something I hadn't quite caught. I was too lost in thought about what had happened in my absence and how I should act now that I was partially weakened.

Opening the door, I was greeted with the most surprising event. "Welcome Home Natsumi!" they shouted and parted down the sides of the hallway so I could pass. Blushing, I stepped inside, Koyuki and Kaiya following behind me. The house was sparkling clean, the fresh scent of laundry perturbed from the halls. But the most intoxicating of everything was the stomach rumbling scent from the kitchen. It had smelled too amazing that it almost made my mouth water from desire. I turned to my brother in surprise, "Did you do all of this, just for me?" All three of the boys now nodded, smiling that I was pleased with the results. Tears started to form in my eyes fro the sheer happiness I felt right there. I dropped the stupid crutches and embraced all three in a warm hug. I was at a loss for words at the kindness they gave me. I had thought that I would return to a worried little brother and an annoying green frog bent on invasion. Instead, I got an amazing, home-welcoming surprise from the greatest brother in the world, my best friend and the boy of my dreams. What more could a girl want in her life?

"Nee-chan, you're going to slip if you stay like that" Fuyuki's voice illuminating me back to reality as he handed me my crutches. Silly me, I would have embarrassed myself greatly if I had fallen right there. But I did enjoy the attention they brought me.

A little after everyone had started to relocate into the kitchen, Mama had come home and practically glomped me in joy that I was alright. All the love I received in just half an hour made me feel like the luckiest person in the world. I had such an amazing, lovely family, including my friends. Even the stupid frog was kind to me. Tonight, I was everyone's main subject of conversation.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Next Morning**

**Aki**

Hehe, I'm so glad Natsumi is alright. Everyone was so excited last night that no one went home and ended up passing out around the couch. Oh well, might as well make them breakfast before I have to leave again~

Before heading into the kitchen I noticed something rather, fascinating. Lying to the right side of my daughter was Saburo and to the left was Giroro. Hehe, boys in love. They're so helpless, but it is pretty cute. "He's been working his courage up to do something like this for a while now" Kaiya's voice came from the kitchen. I turned to see her sitting in one of the chairs fiddling with a fork. I had realized I never truly introduced myself to her or personally knew as much as everyone else did about her. I guess this is as good a time as any other. "Kaiya, correct? Since we never had a formal introduction, I'm Hinata Aki" I introduced myself as I pulled up a chair and turned it so the back was facing Kaiya and I was sitting with arms rested on it. She nodded and flashed quite a beautiful smile. I could see some of the similarities between her and Saburo already. Her eyes were inviting, her smile was charming and her whole being was just so mysterious. Staring at her only made me envy being young like her again, even though I'm still in my youth. "So Kaiya-chan," I began to prod, "Exactly what is your story? The children seem to know it and none of them have bothered to explain to me yet. You won't have to tell me much, I can fit the pieces together and figure it out." Smiling with admiration, Kaiya began speaking, "I'm a run away from home at such a young age, I left Saburo with such awful parents and regretted never stealing him away with me. In a matter of weeks I found a job working as a model and was able to gain support for college funding. After I made enough, I had an accident that ended my modeling career…I'd rather not go into it, at least not yet with anyone and I'd prefer if Saburo didn't know about this injury either, alright?" Kaiya asked with worry in her eyes. Of course I'd keep it to myself, so I nodded in reply. She continued, "I started college to learn about something that interested me since I was a child. Technology, machinery, building newer and better devices that will help life. I don't know why, but the shiny textures and machinery within a device just inspire me. The college I go to is an esteemed place for only the best and so far they're considering publishing some of my work to be sold. If I can manage this, I can finally support myself and Saburo as well. Since the day I left, all I've wanted to do was be able to support Saburo and make sure he has a better life than me…I'm glad he's found friends…especially your children" she began trailing off. I was blushing from the complement, but I knew she meant something deeper by it. I was about to ask until she leaned back in the chair, slumping from her perfect posture. I hadn't realized how long she's been tensed up until she decided to relax in front of me. She caught my gaze and looked away with a blush. "It's a habit I have…I've been in modeling too long that I've retained the perfect posture technique, but after I talk about myself in depth, I can't help but relax" she explained. I nodded, understanding the cover she's created. It's like me and my job, I have to be the one with the energy at all times so those around me don't sulk into laziness.

"That Natsumi, she's a lucky girl, Fuyuki too of course" she trailed off. It caught me on surprise. "She has such an amazing mother, amazing friends, she's talented beyond belief and she handles everything around here no matter how hard it gets…I envy her spirit. But I enjoy her personality. She's so friendly, so caring even when she's been hurt. I'm glad Saburo found her." I was surprised at what I heard. Of course I knew about Saburo's growing crush now, but I was, almost, sad at her comment. She hadn't intended anything by it, she meant it as a complement. But nothing gets passed me, she was comparing herself with my Natsumi, what she never had and what Natsumi has. Out of the motherly instinct within me, I reached over and embraced her in a hug. I could tell she was surprised by this, she never expected it since she was so lost in though. "Ms. A-aki…what-" Sssh…"Kaiya-chan, you've been so lonely. You're still a kid after all, no matter how old you are. You know, I might not always be here physically, but I'm always there when my children need me, and I'll always be there for you too…I guess it's the mother in me talking…" I told her soothingly while still hugging her. My left hand was acting on it's own as it combed through her silky, black hair. I parted the hair that had clumped over her face to see those hidden away tears streaming from her eyes. "You don't always have to be the strong one…Kaiya-chan…"

It was surprising that no one had woken up, it was almost as if the room was frozen except for us two. Luckily, for Kaiya's sake, I had made sure to tape over all of Kururu's cameras so he wouldn't discover this. Something told me he didn't like her much. Sighing, I finished up the breakfast I had intended to prepare for the kids. I wish Kaiya hadn't left so quickly, but school is important.

"_A-aki! I…I don't want to be strong….I just want a family..-" Ring, ring, ring, ring. Kaiya's phone went off in the middle of the scene. I was amazed at how quickly she regained her composure, like she had done it for years and learned to draw back the tears. "I-I'll be there in a while, hold my spot Miki-chan" Kaiya spoke ad closed the phone. She gave me one last look before getting up and leaving. On her way out she flashed me a warming smile and spoke only the words, "Finalists are being picked today…" and then ran out. I wished her luck, I hoped that if she won, things would get better for her. _

My gaze drifted to my daughter who was lying beside two men who adored her. Hehe, I bet they're jealous of their third competition who was snuggling against Natsumi. Koyuki was such an interesting child. I'd support anything Natsumi decided on in her life, as long as she was living happily. Happy…it's true. No matter how much we deal with, we are, quite a happy family. I just hope Kaiya realizes that she is now apart of our ever growing family. Maybe in time she'll learn. My watch began beeping, signaling that I had overstayed my welcome at home. Oh shit! I'll be late if I don't get out soon! Quietly, I dashed out of the house, making sure to lock up, hopped on my motorcycle and sped my way to work. Soon, I will get my break and then, I'll devise some plans for the family~


	14. Chapter 14

**Kururu**

Ku ku ku ku ku….I think it's time to activate my latest invention~ That ruckus earlier with Aki and Saburo's sister was pretty interesting, maybe I can use that to my amusement~ Ku ku ku~ I press!

**Narrative**

Once he pressed the shiny, red button on his new remote controller, the dozing keronians and earthlings were enveloped in a light that seemed to devour them. After a minute, the light began to disappear, leaving behind trinkets atop each sleeping fool. " Ku ku ku, perfect. Now to watch everything unfold- what?" the devious Kururu stopped mid sentence as he looked over to the sleeping body of Angol Mois. The light had left the Angol girl a small beanie baby version of a malicious, yellow keronian in her hand. He stared at her in shock and compromised with himself that the remote had a glitch. He checked every sleeping soul in the room to discover everyone's was according to his analysis, except Mois's. He sat next to Mois, arms holding his knees and just stared at the girl with a confused frown. "Why would she have a doll of me? Ku ku ku. It couldn't honestly be true…the device, the 'Memories of Love Turned To Life' is designed to recreate a memory of who the person cares most about and mold an item to reveal their feelings. This was supposed to help Saburo, but now…tch, I can't hold back on this. No matter what." Kururu stood up and quickly disappeared into the floor at the push of a button. He was obviously flustered at discovering the his beloved Angol Mois did in fact have some sort of feelings for him. But he couldn't sabotage his efforts now for her sake, he had promised Saburo last night that he'd do whatever he could to help him confess to Natsumi. "Peh, human love is so primitive" he sneered. **Says the Keronian that loves the King of Terror… **"Did I ASK you? Ku ku ku. Would you like me to test out some of my new torture devices on you? I could use an annoying lab rat" **I'd rather not. I'll leave you alone, for now. **"Stupid writer breaking into narrative, I'll make sure to invent something to deal with her later on, ku ku ku!" the malicious keronian chuckled. Monitors turned on in his lair from several parts of the house hold to monitor the events about to take place. He had one camera specifically angled at Mois. "Ku ku ku, what happened to leaving me alone?" **I couldn't resist. Now shut up~ **

**An Hour Later**

Everyone had begun to wake up from the recent night of celebrating Natsumi's return. At first, no one noticed the trinkets that were created from earlier, but soon they noticed them. Fuyuki had the Occult Club pin in his hand that he had given to Momoka which Tamama had destroyed. Keroro quickly hid the giant pin he was snuggling up in the closest closet. The memories of being jabbed by that filled his thoughts. Dororo held one of Koyuki's kunai that she used to protect him from a battle they encountered. Since no one ever took notice of Dororo before, he wouldn't have to worry about his feelings being revealed. Mois observed her Kururu beanie baby and couldn't figure out where it had come from but thought it cute and decided to play with it, not knowing that Kururu was blushing behind the many cameras that had begun to angle around her. Natsumi was busily getting Koyuki off of her before she could notice the Giro-sama Charm that clung like a ring around her finger to the palm of her hand. In confusion, she looked over to the three surrounding her now as they stared down at their trinkets. Koyuki had a replica friendship bracelet in her palms, Saburo held a limited edition Dungala and Giroro held a make small, make shift doll of a man in a red quite with blonde hair. Everyone was confused as to why and how they had these things and realized that Kururu was no where to be found. "But what's the point of giving us these things? This doesn't seem at all like Kururu" Keroro questioned. It did seem out of character, but no one let their guard up. Saburo began connecting two and two together as he recalled his deal with Kururu from last night. He examined every item in the room and it clicked. But he wouldn't mention it to any of them unless Kururu motioned to do so. "Well if it is that yellow demon's doing, then let's confront him about it" Natsumi decided, trying to balance herself up with assistance. "For once I agree with Natsumi-dono, what's going through his mind to bring up such a traumatizing item…I mean, let's go see what he's planning!" Keroro shouted and ran to the base. No one had gotten a good look aside from Fuyuki at what Kururu had left Keroro with.

Once everyone reached the yellow demon's lair, they entered with ease. Strange. Kururu would never let them in that easily. He had to be up to something, so everyone prepared for the worst. But nothing had happened. "Ku ku ku, I havn't done anything bad, I've just tampered with your privacy, well sort of~" he chuckled. Everyone was confused at this. So he decided to leave them with an obvious cliffhanger, "Think about what items you had when you woke up and what memory is closely associated to it~ I'll tell you it's connected to the same emotion for all of you ku ku ku. Now leave me be" he replied and pushed a button that spawned the group back into the living area. They had all had quite a rough landing.

Once they recovered, they began congregating the cliffhanger that Kururu left them with. Almost everyone was eyeing the best private eye in the room, hoping he'd figure it out for them. "Well Fuyuki? You're the amazing private eye, can't you figure this out?" Natsumi asked him with hope. He thought about it for a long time. He looked over everyone's items and tried to connect each one to any and every feeling that the others could connect to. He felt strange though as he touched the items not related to his. He began seeing memories of those in the room that connected to the items they all possessed. He had started to figure it out then. Although, he blushed brightly as he thought about what his meant then. Everyone stared in confusion at the flushing boy now. "Ah! I- I've figured it out! Ok, these items all correlate to memories we have, but they all connect to one emotion for each of us. The emotion just so happens to be lo-lo-love…." Fuyuki announced as he stuttered over the last part. "Love?" Natsumi asked in shock, blushing deeply. "Yeah Nee-chan. The strange this though is if you touch someone else's item then you'll see the memory that is responsible for it. So in a way, it's Kururu's twisted way of invading our love lives" He finished with a great blush. Everyone then started to join in the blushing. Everyone was embarrassed and then again interested in everyone's items. Only Fuyuki got to see everyone's items since everyone clung to them defensively so the others wouldn't see and only Fuyuki knew all of the memories. All except for Natsumi's. She had clung to it the entire time and refused to let it go. No one even knew what it was and they were dreadfully curious. Especially the three the were surrounding her in hopes the item had something to do with them. "Nee-chan, what's your item?" Fuyuki asked curiously. Natsumi had begun to back up with her crutches in an attempt to escape everyone's stare. It didn't help that her crutches got caught, causing her to fall back. With quick reflexes, Koyuki, Saburo and Giroro managed to catch her and lift her up. Instinctively, they glared at each other as their shining moment was ruined by the other two.

"Nee-chan! You need to be more careful, you remember what the doctor said. Any greatly damaging events may break your leg completely. Reminding everyone, the three saviors decided to carry her to the sofa to keep her from being hurt. For that moment, everyone forgot about Natsumi's item. She was relieved, but she knew Kururu would change that somehow, or everyone would remember in an instant. Luckily, no one bothered to invade her privay right now in fear that they might hurt her. Instead, they found the breakfast left by Aki and ate up for the day. Although it was nice and peaceful, everyone was tense as they tried to keep their items away from everyone else.

**I had to start a plot sometime and this way I get to finish this back story up soon so the second story the follows this makes more sense~ ^-^ **

**Hmmm, what's Natumi's memory and why is she so flustered? Everyone knew her crush on Saburo, but something seemed strange about her actions now~ Find out in the next chapter, or not ;) what happens to each character~ Muhahahaha~ **


	15. Chapter 15

**Fuyuki**

The day started out so weird, and now everyone is on edge, even Saburo who's usually calm. But I guess I understand why, if I told anyone his memory, I'd probably be dead. Speaking of memory…I wonder why Nee-chan is hiding hers so much? Everyone knows she likes Saburo, or maybe that's changed? I shot the Corporal a glance, watching him try to keep Natsumi's attention away from Koyuki and Saburo. Maybe it's about him…or, my gaze lifted up to the crouching Saburo who was playfully poking Giroro away from my sister, it could be him. Or everyone could be completely off if, my gaze then went to Koyuki, if Natsumi felt something more for her. I couldn't help myself, the scenarios piled into my head so vividly and I had started to regret thinking about it. Agh…I'm thinking about my sister's crush in some creepy way…I feel like Kururu. Wait…Kururu might know! I looked around the room to find him talking with Mois. They had gotten a lot closer lately, it was creepy for him, but it looks like he shares the same feelings towards Mois as she does him. I still couldn't believe that she actually like HIM. "Um, Kururu, can we talk in private?" I asked the little demon. He turned to face me, almost glaring that I had interrupted something important, which I quickly apologized for when I got him alone. "I-I'm sorry Kururu, I just needed to ask you if…would you be able to show me what Natsumi's memory is? I…I need to know before it eats away at me." Shit…I shouldn't of told him that. Judging by the smirk on his face, I knew he wouldn't help me now if it meant terrorizing me. "Ku ku ku, I enjoy your torment, but even if I wanted to help I couldn't. I specially designed this so that I couldn't trace it in case someone hacked into my systems, which wouldn't ever happen, but for safety measures that is. Ku ku ku." he replied chuckling menacingly. Sighing, I let him go back to Mois. Looks like it's up to me to figure this out on my own…then again, I did have my ally.

**Giroro**

Grrr, I wish these two would leave me and my precious Natsumi alone for once! That woman didn't even help yesterday! **She helped her walk to and from the hospital soooo~ **WHO ASKED YOU? *sigh* whatever…

By the time I got slightly close to Natusmi, she had gotten up in the hysteria around her and excused herself to the bathroom. Tch, damn. But at least the other two were away from her now. Now, we were glaring at each other, holding our items behind our backs tightly. I couldn't recall where Saburo's item had come from his memories, but Koyuki's was obvious. Thankfully, no one knew about mine…except Fuyuki. I was thankful only he knew since I revealed it to him two nights ago. Just then I realized he was slumped on the ground in the hallway, head in his hands. He could tell me…what Saburo's memory was! But, by the way he was slouching I didn't want to ask just yet. Surprising my two enemies, I stood up and walked towards Fuyuki. I could sense the glare and confusion coming from Saburo at that moment. He probably figured that I was getting close to him for Natsumi. Partially true I guess, but we got closer because of our problems in general. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked him. He looked at me with what I assumed as glee. He put a finger to his lips telling me to keep quiet and follow him up to his room. We had passed Natsumi as we went up the steps. She questioned where we were going but we scurried quickly so she couldn't grab us. I'd have to apologize later. Right now I was hoping she wouldn't follow, especially in her condition.

**In Fuyuki's Room **

"Corporal, I wanted Kururu to help in finding out what Natsumi's memory is since she's obviously not going to let any of us see the item she has or explain it. But he said that even he couldn't look into it and laughed since it was tormenting me…." Fuyuki told me and then trailed off as he remembered the evil cretin's laugh. I waited for him to continue speaking. Once he finally regained his composure he continued, "Since we're still in this together, let's try to find out Natsumi's memory before anyone else has the chance to. It's not normal for her to be extremely cautious of her crush so there's got to be a catch behind hers….meaning she could like you" he finished. I was looking back at him with awe. I hadn't really noticed her acting that strangely with it. Of course I'd trust his judgment, he was after all quite the detective. "Well, are you in Corporal?" he asked with determination shining in his eyes. How could I ever resist a chance to see if Natsumi loved me? Nodding, he quickly started devising plans to get her item. All the while, I kept gripping the doll in my hands, tightly, remembering that night…

"_Ggh…I…I'm a Pekoponian? This is disgraceful for a Keronian soldier! And all for a girl-….a girl…not just any girl, but Natsumi Hinata. The perfect girl. My warrior princess. My warrior princess who might be dancing with that pretty boy Saburo unless I get there in time!….but first I need a suit…"_

"_Ngh….it feels weird being a Pekopnian…and this suit…why must they wear clothes?…Mnh…Natsumi without clothes….." Giroro began to fantasize, tugging at his sleeves as he walked up the steps into the ball. "Gah! Regain yourself soldier! Ok, take a deep breathe, it's just dancing…wi-w-w-with Na-natsu-mi!" he began panicking again. Regaining himself once more, he opened the large, ivy wood doors and entered the ball. _

"_So many people here…there's Fuyuki and Momoka. No surprise there. No sign of Saburo, heh, probably too 'cool' to be seen here. No sign of that ninja girl either, so that just leaves my Natsumi…I wonder where she could be-" He stopped as he stared straight ahead at his beauty. She was sitting in an ivory throne wearing the most beautiful dress he'd ever seen on her. Her hair was slightly curled and from the looks of it she had some make up on. She was just sitting there, looking so bored. "How could no one bother to ask such a beautiful girl as her to dance? These humans truly have no taste in women." With that said, Giroro finally stepped up and began walking towards her. It was strange, it was like he was acting on instinct now. He felt relaxed, calm and quite proud. She looked up at him as he reached out his hand and asked her, "Shall we dance?" and she replied with a big smile, "Yes." _

'_She's brimming with such a beautiful glow. Is this really Natsumi? She's so graceful and angelic as she dances. This is, by far, the greatest day of my life. And the look she's giving me, she's truly entranced by me. Maybe I should find a way to stay in this form, just to see that look on her face every day.' DONG! _

'_Shit! My time's up…dammit Kururu, couldn't you of at least extended the time?' "What's wrong?" Natsumi asked. "Uh, I'm sorry but I have..have to go!" he told and ran off, she took chase calling after him. Shedding a few tears from having to run from her, Giroro began shrinking in size, his clothes began falling off one by one. Finally, he was back to his keronian form, hiding behind a tree. His beloved had chased him as far as she could, realizing the embarrassing trail of clothes he had left behind. 'Why did she have to follow? Oh well…it's not like she'll ever find out that it was me anyways…'_

"C…..Cor…..Corporal? Are you ok?" Fuyuki asked, breaking the daydream. "F-fuyuki! Yeah, I-I'm alright. I was just lost in thought…" I replied quickly. He chuckled as he noticed that I was still gripping the doll, he must of noticed me staring at it. "I can take a guess what you were thinking about" he teased. "Hehehe, don't get mad, you know it's true. Anyways, are you ready to carry out our plans Giroro? We'll start it when your competition leaves" he said. "Alright, until then, could we possibly stay up here a little longer. I don't want to go down there just yet, especially after being so rude to Natsumi when we ran up here" I told him meekly. He nodded in agreement, he wouldn't dare confront his sister if she was upset.

"So that's what's going on…they have a secret alliance…well that's fine I guess, I'll just have to monitor them from now on…there's no way I'm losing to him like this" Saburo whispered. Using his pen, he opened a rift to get downstairs without the two in the next room hearing him.

**Saburo now knows of their alliance! *gasp* not surprising, Kururu would of have told him eventually. So what is Fuyuki's great plan? What will Saburo do? What will Giroro do? Will Natsumi ever get to talk to them about the previous night? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Kururu**

"Ku ku ku…damn that Fuyuki for interfering. I was so close to getting her answer. Tch, and that incompetent leader of ours for taking her away suddenly for HIS chores. Ku ku ku, I might mess with them later as revenge" I thought to myself as I watched Mois skip away with Keroro. Scientifically, I know her feelings, emotionally I don't. I need to find out. Hmm, maybe I should tap into my creation and hack into the memories…ku ku ku that Fuyuki did pose quite an interesting question, might as well try it. Pressing one of the many buttons on my universal remote I was teleported straight into my room where I'd being hacking my own flawless system. Strangely, I couldn't remember the pass code I created for my new invention. With every code I typed in, the computer rejected everything. Slamming my fists against my chair I leaned back in frustration. How could I forget? I didn't make the pass code…

**Saburo**

My phone started buzzing in my back pocket and I since my sister was in the middle of classes, it could only be one other person.

'Get over here, Now.'

Strange, no insults or praise for himself? He must be mad about something. "I'm sorry Natsumi-chan, I need to go fix something…I'll be back later, alright?" I told her, pain tinged at my heart. She looked sad, but nodded me away. At least I know she still likes me, I thought as a walked away to the secret base. Before departing through another rift, I stopped to see Fuyuki and Giroro trotting down the stairs. They looked at me and were about to question where I was going, but I just smirked and entered the rift. I didn't have time to mess with my opponent, but I'd be sure to come back later and irritate him a bit. For now, I had to deal with my dear, devious , yellow friend. "What do I owe this wonderful meeting with you?" I asked him, jokingly. He greeted me with a frown, against, strange for him. "If you're mad at me then it's got to be something bad. Is this still about my sister?" I asked him with a tinge of anger. If it was about her again then I wasn't going to take it from him. "I could care less about that now, I need to know what the pass code to the machine is" he questioned with a hint of annoyance. I looked at him curiously as I took note of his anger towards me at that moment. "Why are you angry at ME? You're the one that let me pick the password for the exact reason of not letting anyone get into the mainframe" I barked back at him, losing my cool. I was sick of those annoying looks of hatred towards me. I could see the curiosity and amusement in Kururu's face as I raised my voice, so much for keeping calm. "Ku ku ku, you're not one to get mad so easily, something bugging you?" he asked. I sighed and leaned against one of the many dark walls in his hull. "I'm sick of those hateful looks I keep getting…I haven't done anything wrong" I told him. He shrugged at me as he usually does, but his response baffled me, "Ku, I get it, I'm sorry. Now, while you're here, I want to arrange an alliance. I'm sure you've realized by now that Fuyuki and Giroro are in one, might as well have some fun and mess with them, right?" Kururu chuckled. This put a smile on my face. Of course he'd know by now, he'd know everything that went down in the Hinata household. He could tell me exactly what they were planning, and he could help me win Hinata Natsumi. "What's the catch? Even if it's me, there's got to be a reason why you're being so generous."

"Ku ku, originally I needed the pass code from you, but regardless if I have it or not, you seemed to have high jacked my system so it won't work at all, am I right?" he cooed. I nodded proudly. I wasn't going to let Kururu know everything and spoil the fun because he felt like being cruel. Besides, I knew his true intentions. "So instead, you want help with Mois-chan correct?" I asked him slyly. He turned his face away and chuckled. I thought as much. I saw her item, a little, stuffed Kururu doll. I also noticed him trying to talk to the girl earlier but then he lost his chance. "Alright, I'm in. Now, tell me, what are Fuyuki and Giroro up to?" I asked him sternly. "Ku ku ku, I thought you'd never ask" he said chuckling as he turned on his monitors to reveal all their conversations and plans. This should be interesting.

**Fuyuki**

Shit, Saburo saw us. I hope he didn't suspect anything…oh who am I kidding? It's SABURO. He's just as bad as Kururu when it comes to snooping. There's no way we can let our guard down near him. "Hey, Giroro," I began speaking as I pulled him back onto the steps, "Do you think he heard anything or suspects anything?"

He looked at me, stunned. Clearly he hadn't thought about that. He was too blind with rage towards the boy that he hadn't thought he might be attempting sabotage against us. "If I'm right, he's gone to see Kururu…and he's going to find out everything through his damn cameras" Giroro growled through his sharp teeth. I almost forgot about those. Shivers went throughout my body as I thought about everything Kururu has recorded and seen. He's such a creep…

"Well, we can't talk here anymore then…we need to find somewhere else without them finding out" Giroro whispered to me. It was loud enough that I could hear him, but not loud enough for the cameras to pick up. I began thinking about all the places that would be possible and remembered that I'm the only person that knew about Momoka's trip. I hadn't mentioned it to anyone since I figured none of them would really be interested. I could always use the excuse that I wanted to go see her and have the Corporal tag along when need be. He looked up at me with curiosity. He knew I had a plan, but I'd wait until later to tell him, for now, let's play it up for the camera and change our plans. "I'll tell you later, right now, forget everything we talked about and follow my lead" I whispered to him as I walked into the living room.

Surprisingly, everyone had left and only Nee-chan was left. Perfect. "Nee-chan, did everyone already leave?" I asked.

She nodded with a look of satisfaction. Of course she'd want some time to herself. She's been surrounded by people for a while now and I bet it was tiresome and very annoying. "How's your leg?" I asked her sympathetically, remembering that it was partially my fault it happened. She just smiled and shook her head. "It's nothing, so don't worry about it. Anyways, come sit with me, both of you" she said winking at my legs where the Corporal was bashfully hiding behind. He turned bright red at my sister's flirtatious action and almost melted right there. He he, he's so love struck. Thank god I keep my composure when I'm around Mo- I mean no one! I can't be thinking like that right now!

Shaking my head I accepted my sister's invitation and sat on the couch opposite of her. Giroro sat next to me. Of course I didn't expect her to bring up the previous night so suddenly…especially with Saburo and Kururu watching us.

**Natsumi**

Finally, I had them alone. Judging by their happy mood, I knew they weren't expecting me to bring up the night before. So I started and watched their expressions change quickly. "That night…I've never heard you cry like that for a long time Fuyuki…especially you Giroro. What happened?"

They looked at me with shock, unable to answer. More like, they didn't want to answer me. "You know, if there's anything wrong, you can always come to me, right?" I told them. The just looked down at the ground, sulking. Maybe I should of waited a while before bringing it up, but if they were as bad as me they might forget. I knew this sympathetic me wouldn't get anything out of them so I had to step it up a notch. Even if it meant risking my leg. Jolting up from the couch, I stared down at them, not with anger, but emotionless, stoic. This startled them and then worried them as they took notice of my shaking left leg. "Nee-chan! Your leg!" Fuyuki began to say before I interrupted him. Taking a powerful, yet excruciatingly painful step, they flinched with worry. "Talk." I replied. I was about to take another step before Giroro shouted.

"A-alright! Just PLEASE! Please don't hurt yourself anymore…we've caused you enough pain Natsumi!" he yelled out. I was taken back by his reply , but obediently sat back down. At least I'd finally get something out of them. "What do you mean you've caused me enough pain? You don't really think my leg is your faults do you?" I asked them. They shamefully nodded. Without another thought, I reacted again on impulse and steadied my good leg on the ground and was able to quickly hop over towards them where I embraced them in another hug like the night before. "Idiots…" I whispered.

"N-natsumi" Giroro began stuttering, "wh-what are you-" I hushed him with my finger and gently smiled at the red idiot. "Whatever happens to me, don't ever believe it's either of your faults…ever" I said. Fuyuki was about to interject and putting another finger to his lips I hushed him as well. "I don't want to hear any objection. What happened to my leg is all me. How many crazy girls do you know jumped from their balcony windows?" I asked them jokingly. By the expression on their face I knew that was kind of stupid to ask. For one, my best friend was a ninja and then there was Momoka…

"Natsumi…we…we'd tell you what happened that night but…not here" Giroro whispered. I was confused and almost didn't hear him. I whispered back, playing along, "why are you whispering? And why not here?"

"Nee-chan, we don't want Kururu to eavesdrop on us. We suspect he's already recorded and made copies of that night…we just don't want any more of his cruelty." Fuyuki whispered back. Of course…that yellow demon had cameras planted everywhere, especially outside. As I thought about it, I considered how bad their situation had to be to keep it this well hidden from him. I looked back at them, seeing their worried faces staring up at me. I was sort of embarrassed to have them staring at me, but in a way it was cute. I guess this is how a mother felt when they see the childhood innocence in their kids. I wonder if something like this ever happened to Mama…I couldn't recall any memories at this moment, but it felt so familiar.

"Nee-chan, are you ok?" Fuyuki asked, breaking my train of thought. Returning to them I smiled sweetly and nodded. They were relieved, but they seemed very cautious. It was almost as if it wasn't just Kururu they were hiding from. Maybe I should go lecture that cretin. "What if I go and talk to Kururu for you guys?" I whispered to them. They shook their heads viciously in disagreement. Now, I was thoroughly confused. "Something tells me it's not just Kururu that's bugging you….listen, how about we go out later on and talk privately, alright?" I assured them with a whisper. They seemed very relieved that the topic was broken and that it would be left alone for a little while longer. But that wouldn't stop me from going to go see that demon toad when they left.

**Kururu**

I was very irritated that the cameras hadn't picked up their conversations. Maybe they were starting to malfunction. I should get them fixed later today. "Ku ku ku, so, caught up yet Saburo?" I chuckled. I had left Saburo with the videos and screenshots that had preceded from the night before up to the current day. He looked up at me, satisfied with my findings. "This is perfect Kururu, now we can have a little fun with them" Saburo cooed. I enjoyed the idea of working together with him on this since he had the same idea of fun as I did. While I let Saburo shift through the room and gather whatever he needed, I peeked over at a glowing monitor of Angol Mois slaving away on Keroro's chores. I was pissed that he made her do them and he got all the credit. Ku ku ku, I'll deal with him severely. "Watching Mois-chan again are we?" Saburo called out coyly. Nothing escaped him damn it…oh well, two can play this game. "Ku ku ku, still watching Natsumi are we?" I replied with a laugh. At that, he shut up and hid his obvious blush. This was going to be quite the experiment.


	17. Chapter 17

**Saburo**

"Heh, it's about time those two start their plan. Shall we go interfere right now Kururu?" I asked him with a smirk. As usual, he laughed deviously and began madly typing on his keyboard. All the while I waited for him, I couldn't help but stare at the one monitor that still displayed Natsumi Hinata. She's so pretty, and so nice…

Taking my bag, I pulled out the Dungala model that had appeared earlier that morning in my hands. "Heh…Natsumi…"

"_Um…This…if it's not too much, please accept this- Saitama District" the tall, busty red head said handing me the participation prize she won. _

"_Thank you…Can I really have this?" I asked her in confusion. She was so nice, guess it runs in Natsumi's family…so I guess it was alright. _

"_Yes, please- Wasaigo-san." she replied happily. The old man jokes were strange, but at the same time kind of entertaining. I just wondered why she kept saying them after she spoke. And then…she changed into…into…Natsumi? _

"_Natsumi-chan…" _

_Her face flushed red and began stuttering over her words, "Um…this…there's a big story behind this…" _

_Saying that, she took off running and then jumping into the sea, swimming off to the sunset saying to herself, "He heard me say old men jokes!…NO! I want to forget this!"_

"_Th-that girl was…Na-Natsumi? Holy-…." a blush escaped onto my face as I recollected her appearance. _

"_S-so she endured that comedy-bathing suit contest just so she could get me this collectors item…heh, I guess I'll have to repay her later on for it" I told myself as I recollected my thoughts and calmed down. _

_Staring down at the Dungala box, the only thought that went through my mind was, 'One day I'll repay you with something special…'_

_I started to walk off from where I stood, but then I turned around to face the ocean once more, watching the beautiful sunset where such a beautiful girl swam off to in embarrassment. _

_I wonder why she was so embarrassed though…probably because of the old men jokes. Kururu's little prank no doubt. He he, poor girl, I'll have to get back at Kururu for it. _

_Setting down the box, I decided that while the sun was still up to take a quick dive into the ocean. Rising to the surface, I saw Natsumi-chan coming out from the water towards her friends. _

_Clinging to a rock nearby, I watched her fumble around as they asked her where she went. Then Keroro fumed at her for 'losing' the Dungala. "He he, too bad Keroro, it's mine" I whispered to myself as I swam back to the treasured prize. _

"Ku ku ku, wakey wakey~" Kururu chimed femininely in front of my face.

"Ku-kururu?" I shouted as I pushed the idiot away. "Don't sneak up on someone like that when they're dozed off" I replied with a blush. 'Shit, I lost my cool, now he'll know something's up.'

"Ku ku ku, hence why I snuck up on you~ by the way, I saw that little scene in your head. Ku ku ku, so that's when you started to like her~" he chuckled away. My face was madly blushing red and I was a second away from strangling him. "Kururu! You're not supposed to just go and look into people's memories like that!" I defensively shouted as I hastily put away the Dungala in my bag. He merely continued to laugh.

**-Knock Knock-**

"Hey, Kururu! Open up! I need to talk to you!" a familiar feminine voice shouted from outside.

Pulling up the camera we both saw our guest, "Natsumi?"

**Natsumi**

I pounded on the door as loud as I could, I knew he was in there. "Kururu! I'll break this door down if you don't let me in this minute!" I shouted angrily.

I could hear whispers from the other side and wondered who was with him. Maybe I came at a really bad time. But, who would want to see Kururu anyways?

I pounded on the door one last time and this time it opened, and I was falling forward. I braced for impact as my crutches fell from me and tried to keep my left leg up behind me so it didn't take damage.

It didn't feel like I was falling anymore, yet I didn't feel myself hit the ground. I felt someone's hands lifting me up. Opening my eyes I saw Saburo staring down at me, holding me close. I must have turned so many shades of red as I stared into his eyes and thought of my situation here. I could of stayed like this forever, if it were not for Kururu…

"Ku ku ku, I press~" he chuckled and a camera flash went off, taking a picture and then covering every monitor around us. I would have passed out from embarrassment right there if it weren't for where I was. Passing out in Kururu's room is NEVER a good idea.

"Ku-kururu!" Saburo shouted, blushing. He looked so adorable…Realizing he was still holding me the way we looked in that picture, he helped me stand straight up and gave me my crutches as calmly as possible for him.

"Ku ku ku~ This will sell wonderfully in my Hinata Natsumi collection~" he laughed. "The Hinata what?" I shouted as I quickly moved with my crutches to grab the little devil. Sadly, he was in his territory so he had the advantage of technology over me and my injured leg.

"Ku ku ku~ I press~" he said as he pressed a button which sent wires towards me, restricted my body away from him. I felt a tinge of pain from my leg at that point and ceased any resistance against them.

"Kururu…let her go. You're hurting her leg" Saburo chimed in.

"Peh, control her then " Kururu replied as he reluctantly pressed a button that set me free. Saburo was at my side once more, ready to assist me in my state of injury.

"Is your leg alright Natsumi?" he asked me with worried tone. I just nodded as I tried not to stare into his gorgeous, blue eyes. I directed my glare at the yellow keronian instead.

"Mama would have killed you if you did anything to my leg…" I threatened him. He looked back at me without care, but it was easy to see his fear as he let out a faint 'ku'.

"What did you want anyways?" he asked me, all malice escaping him and replaced with seriousness.

Regaining my composure and standing up straight, or as straight as I could with my crutches, I asked him, " I've noticed recently that you've been picking on my little brother and Giroro more than usual. What's going on?" I asked him seriously. Of course I wouldn't let him know that I spoke to them about it. By the looks on both of their faces I could tell there was something that was going on that I clearly had no idea about.

"Ku ku ku, I've been bored" Kururu replied while chuckling. Of course he was bored, he was always bored.

"Seriously, what's going on that I don't know about?" I persisted. He just shrugged me off. This was getting me no where. This time, I looked at Saburo. I didn't blush or feel like melting unlike all the other times I would when he was near me, this time I was very serious. If two important people…well brother and an alien best friend were being harassed, I wanted to know why. "Saburo…what's going on?" I asked him. He was shocked that I'd look so meanly at him. It almost broke my heart to be so harsh towards him, maybe he had nothing to do with it and I just blew all chances with him right there. But I kept my ground and waited for an answer. He was on the verge of speaking until Kururu interrupted, "Ku ku ku, fine. Have it your way~" he cooed. I stared at the screen presented before me and watched the scene where Fuyuki and Giroro were crying that night. Saying strings pulled at my heart would be an understatement, it felt like barbed wire was wrapped around it and was squeezing as hard as it could.

I could hear their muffled voices speaking through their tears, speaking to each other, opening up about their lives….

"_C-corporal…p-please don't t-tell Nee-chan about th-this…Sh-she'd never l-live this down…" Fuyuki cried as he was hugging the little red daruma close to him. Giroro nodded and tried his best to choke out the words, "D-don't tell her anything about t-tonight…"_

_Fuyuki pulled away from him and asked him tearfully, "Wh-what are you g-going to do about Nee-chan Gi-roro…?" _

_He looked at Fuyuki with such sadness as he replied with sullen words, barely above a whisper, "I don't know…I've never known….it…it's just not right…"_

_Fuyuki madly shook his head, "Who cares? Look at this w-world! There are so many objections towards many different kinds of p-people and that doesn't stop them! If you l-"_

Kururu cut the scene right there as to not give up anything and ruin Saburo's chance. "Ku ku, now you know. I found it quite interesting and pitiful at the same time. So I decided to pick on them~ ku ku ku" Kururu replied.

I stood there, trembling, fists clenched as I listened to his disgusting voice. "That's twisted!" I barked at him. "I don't care what you see with those cameras of yours, you have no right to invade anyone's privacy and then stick it to their wounds! You…you're a horrible creature you know that? I can't believe Mama even lets you stay here if this is all you do!" I kept yelling. I couldn't stop myself, but he didn't care. It looked like he expected it all and was…enjoying it? That sadistic freak…

After my bantering, Saburo gently put his hand on my shoulder and hugged me close. It caught me off guard and all anger seemed to dissipate from me. "S-saburo-sempai?"

"I'm sorry he's like this Natsumi-chan…I'll make sure I deal with him afterwards…you should go rest though, you don't look so good. It probably took a lot of energy just to get here on your own…so please, for me, go get some rest. I'll walk you to your room if you'd like" he whispered sweetly into my ear.

I couldn't help but blush and nod in agreement. Anything to be with him I guess…anything to recreate what had happened two mornings ago. I decided to let Kururu off the hook for now, but I'd deal with him later on. Right now, Saburo was right. I had used up a lot of energy trying to climb down and walk all the way through the base and I really needed to rest. Taking one last look at the evil keronian behind me, I let Saburo lead me back to my room.

**Kururu**

Ku ku ku, that Natsumi is such a pain sometimes. I wonder what that boy sees in her. Oh well~ When I was sure they were out of hearing distance I played the rest of the video form that night for entertainment.

'_-love her then you have a right as anyone else, human or alien or whatever to pursue that love! Why should it matter if you're of a different race? You have human emotions and you care for her more than anyone, so why should anything stop you?' Fuyuki shouted out. He had looked up to his sister's window to make sure she wasn't looking down at them, listening. _

_Giroro sat there, mesmerized by his speech. Tears started to flow down heavier now as the poor Corporal still had his doubts. 'I can't give her anything she'd want in the future. I'm an alien, and that's all I'll ever be to her. One day, I know Natsumi will want a family of her own and I can't give her that…I'm too different for her to even consider" he whined. _

_Fuyuki stared down at him sympathetically. Of course he had though of that, but he had no answer for it, at least not yet. Even he had no idea what his sister wanted in the future, but that was diffidently an option. Then it dawned on him, "Kururu is a genius isn't he? Can't he find a way to turn you human? Maybe even better, my sister into a Keronian?" Fuyuki brimmed over the idea. _

_Giroro shot him a strange look and then shook his head. "She'd never accept to being someone like me and Kururu wouldn't dream of doing something nice like that without side effects…" Giroro replied. He then dawned on the Animal to Human gun in his possession, "Well…there is something I could use…but for a short time…it would never be enough for her still…"_

_Fuyuki recalled the Corporal's memory of being a human and dancing with Natsumi. He was surprised he hadn't questioned that earlier. "Well, we can get him to modify the gun to make the effects permanent until zapped again. If we tell the Sargent this and tell him it's a sure way to invade, he'll make it happen" Fuyuki replied happily. _

I paused the video there, not wanting to hear anymore right now. "Hmm~ fix the gun so it's permanent huh? Ku ku ku, I could do that~ but it'll come at a high price~ It'd be a fun experiment to try, but if it weren't for Saburo then I'd do it…peh, Pekoponians are such trouble" I thought to myself. Of course if I adjusted the gun, who knows what feelings Natsumi Hinata might create towards the red idiot. If I sabotage anything for Saburo then that wouldn't end nicely for me~ I sighed and turned off the recording, returning my gaze to the house cameras and watched what was currently going on in the house. Surprisingly, I couldn't find Fuyuki or Giroro anywhere. They might of gone to an area that didn't have a camera yet…or they could have gone outside…damn it. I should have known they'd plan to leave somewhere. I took out my phone and texted Saburo, _'When you're done being prince charming, come back to the lab- it's important' _


	18. Chapter 18

**Gah, already 17 chapters xDD Yet they have been sooo short xp I'm tryin gto make chapters longer so more content gets through them since I didn't want this being such a long back story, but I guess it kind of is for the best on my part ^-^ Yes, I am a MAJOR GiroNatsu fan girl (huggles keroro plushie with Giroro and Natsumi puppets on his hands) Ahem~ But the ending of this story will be a surprise because I'm still considering how I want to end it~ To be truthful, when I first started the anime like….3 or so years ago, I was in love with the SabuNatsu coupling, and then by the time Giroro's "Kiss me tender and hold me tight forever" episode came along I was converted to GiroNatsu xDD Anyways~ The point of this is to say, the ending is being determined and it can go three ways *hint hint* **

**Kururu: Then again you said CAN..ku ku ku~ Me: SSSHHH! Don't speak again or I write about your obsession with Mois-chan! **

**Kururu: *silently plots to kill me now* **

**Me: And now~ enjoy this Koyuki chapter~ :D **

**Koyuki**

Hmmm….I can't help but feel like something weird is going on…but I can't figure out what…

"Miss Koyuki, is something troubling you?" Dororo asked as he broke out of meditation. I'd almost forgotten he was there…oops…I'm so glad he can't read my mind

"I'm alright Dororo, I've just been lost in though…" I trailed off into the world within my mind. I was lying on the ground with my legs up against one of the walls instead of meditating like I usually would be at this time. It's not wonder Dororo figured I was worried about something.

"Hey Dororo, can we stop by and see Natsumi for a while? Something just feels kind of wrong…I just need to make sure she's alright" I admitted to him. He simply nodded as he stood up and hovered over me. Even though he had a mask on, I knew he was smiling.

"I'm so glad that you have a friend you care so much about Miss Koyuki" he replied. I sat up normally and hugged him, "Of course silly, you included" I answered with my cat like smile. "Now come on, let's head over there~" I purred as I pounced out of the house.

Finally I could settle this feeling in my gut and rest assured that Natsumi was fine.

**Dororo**

Miss Koyuki has grown so mature…and she now has friends worth protecting. I'm so proud of her, and yet at the same time…I'm somewhat jealous.

I recalled her already leaving and snapped out of my trance. I chased after her from the rooftops, luckily my mask hid the blush that no one would ever see. But maybe one day she'll see it…

**Koyuki**

I was glad Dororo was always there for me, he was such a wonderful friend. Then there was Natsumi…

I quickly turned my head away to hide the blush the escaped onto my uncovered face. I couldn't let Dororo see me blushing all of sudden, he'd think I'd gotten a cold or something and make me go home. I don't know if he even knows how I feel about Natsumi…I doubt she even knows.

I let a few giggles slip out and began running faster, watching poor Dororo try to catch up. I was so eager to get to Natsumi's house to see her. Yes I was worried, but in reality, I was jealous that those frogs got Natsumi to themselves every day, and I only had her for a while. Especially Giroro…sometimes I feel like he hates me being around my Natsumi, come to think of it, he always acts differently when he's with her.

Then it struck me, could he like her? A low growl formed in the back of my throat as I thought about a second competitor after my Natsumi's heart. I already had to deal with Saburo, now Giroro too? Then again, I could just be imagining it. They're probably just close friends…but I'll have to ask later on to know for sure.

"Koyuki-dono! You're passing over the Hinata house hold!" Dororo yelled. I hadn't even realized where I was going. When I snapped out of my tranced, it was too late to stop myself. I slammed into one of the walls surrounding the neighborhood and fell to the ground with quite a head ache.

"Ow!" I whined as I clutched my head. Dororo had apparently alerted Natsumi about me slamming into a wall since she was rushing over as quick as she possibly could on her crutches towards me. She wasn't alone though, running behind her was Saburo…

"Koyuki! Are you alright?" Natsumi frantically asked as she examined my injured head. She was so close I could smell the sweetness in her hair.

"Uh..y-yeah…it's just a small bump is all" I managed to stutter. I chuckled to show her I was alright, but her face stilled stayed grim. She placed a hand on my forehead and when she retracted it, I could see the warm, red liquid that she was so worried about. I hadn't realized I was bleeding.

* * *

Natsumi was now patching up my injury as I sat on her couch, across from Saburo. I kept trying to avoid glaring at him, but I just couldn't help it at times. Especially when he carried me here…I could of walked, but instead he pulls the whole macho routine.

"Alright, this should do for now, but I'll have to change your bandage again in an hour. You can stay the night if you'd like, that way I can make sure you're ok" Natsumi said sweetly.

"That sounds fine, right Dororo?" I nodded in excitement and then looked to my friend for agreement. He smiled and nodded back. I had leered at Saburo through the corner of my eye and I could see he was a little unsatisfied with this decision, which made it all the better. I get to sleep with my precious Natsumi while he has to go home~

"Ah, Natsumi-chan, Koyuki-chan, I need to leave right now, but I'll come by tomorrow if I can" Saburo announced as he put away his phone. The look on his face spelled trouble, but I put it aside thinking it was just his disdain for losing this round. Natsumi on the other hand was a little disappointed that he had to go.

"Oh, alright Saburo-sempai…I guess I'll see you tomorrow then hopefully" she replied, smiling sweetly with a hint of a blush. Seriously, what did she see in him?

Strangley, even though he left I could feel him somewhere in the house. Probably with Kururu or something…

Natsumi sighed and then looked towards me, smiling once more. "Hey Koyuki, can I ask you something?"

"Of course! Is something wrong Natsumi-san?" I asked her. She stared at me intently, but was still smiling. It was strange, I don't think I'd ever seen that look before. It was a mix between worry and eagerness.

"Well…this whole experiment Kururu's got us testing is kind of nerve wracking…it's too personal. And having Fuyuki know everyone's, but my memory is pretty stressful as well since everyone is now looking to poach my item to find out mine…" Natsumi began telling me as she laid down on the opposite couch. By this time, Dororo had left with Saburo and it was just us two. I was so happy that she was telling me this out of everyone else.

"Hey Koyuki, what's your memory about? Unless you don't want to say it, that's fine too. I was just curious" she continued, now staring at me again with that beautiful smile. I sat there nervously as I twiddled my thumbs.

"U-um w-w-well that's a secret for a reason…eh he he he…" I managed to stutter. How could I possibly admit to her how I feel? I tensed up and found my hands clutching the bracelet that appeared that morning.

"Ah, I didn't know you'd be so shaken by it, just forget I asked then, alright? I don't want you to stress about it, just relax" Natsumi replied hastily, flailing her arms around. She felt bad for asking, but her reaction was so cute.

"Natsumi-san, thank you" I replied as I hugged her. Even if I felt more than I should, I was thankful I had a friend like her.

"Koyuki?…Koyuki! You're forehead is bleeding again!" she shouted as she steadied me against the couch. The dizziness I should have felt earlier had just now caught up to me.

* * *

Natsumi unwrapped the first bandaging carefully, making sure to avoid any blood dripping below my eyebrows. My dazed eyes could only watch as I tried to comprehend her actions. I watched her every movement and noticed many attributes to her that I never would have seen before if I wasn't so dazed. Everything moved so slowly in my vision; everything I saw was in frame suspensions. Being so dizzy, I couldn't keep track of the actual timing and speed Natsumi had gone at so by the time my eyes replayed Natsumi rewrapping my head she was already asking me if I was alright.

"Ko..yuki… please answer me…" she whispered slowly. At least that's how my mind heard it. I managed to look up at her and see her worried expression, but the only thing I could do was faintly smile. My mind wouldn't even process my voice or anything, just my facial structure.

"Koyuki…please, if you'd alright tell me somehow, I'm really worried" she said, holding onto one of my hands and tightly gripping it. I could only smile and nod, no sound would come through my lips. Everything was almost dream like. The kind of dreams where you begin to lose any senses you would originally have as you slowly wake up.

It was strange, Natsumi's person was the only thing I could see, everything else had begun to turn dark around us. It was just us, alone together. So many thoughts began rushing through my head, and only one action was taking place. Natsumi was slowly closing up to my face, so close I could feel her breath and smell the cinnamon lip gloss she wore.

"Koyuki-chan…" was all I could hear Natsumi whisper as her lips almost touched mine. I was frantic, but still in my dizzy spell so I couldn't say anything, I couldn't get myself to move. I wanted this, but something was pulling me away…something WAS pulling me

away!

* * *

**Dororo**

"Koyuki-dono! Please wake up!" I shouted as I shook her limp shoulders gently. I had been trying for a few minutes now and I could only get her to murmur gibberish. At least she was still alive but, if she didn't wake up she might not be for long.

Miss Natsumi had contacted me and Keroro-kun the moment Koyuki had passed out from her reopened wound. She was able to stabilize the wound by the time I arrived and all I had to do was use ninja arts to sew up the enlarged gash. Now, we just needed her to wake up.

Her eyelids slowly fluttered, her tired, emerald green eyes stared wearily at me. She mustered a coy smile and whispered, "H..hi Dororo".

"Koyuki-dono!" I couldn't help but exclaim as I was overly thrilled that she was alright. Natsumi-dono and Keroro-kun surrounded us, both expressing joy at her wellness.

"Sor-sorry to have worried you all so much" Koyuki replied shyly, blushing slightly from being a burden. Her eyes caught onto Natsumi and her blush became more evident then. I assumed she was just embarrassed to have caused Miss Natsumi so much trouble.

"I'm so glad you're ok Koyuki! I don't know what I'd do without you" Natsumi replied, slightly teary eyed. Keroro-kun seemed to just nod in agreement. I was thankful he was there with me, in case anything went wrong, I wanted at least one of my childhood friends to be there with me seeing as Giroro is no where to be found right now.

**Koyuki**

Aaahhh…I'm so embarrassed! I don't know what's more embarrassing, causing them so much trouble, or the dream…Gah! I shouldn't think about that right now! Natsumi-san and Dororo are worrying about me and here I am thinking about t-that!

I found myself being helped up by Natsumi-san and Dororo into a sitting position while I was lost in thought. Being so close to her now just makes it so much harder to retain my composure…My mind had wandered once more to what Natsumi had said earlier about our items that possessed our most private of memories.

I wondered, if her memory was about me…

* * *

**At The Nishizawa Mansion**

**Giroro**

We managed to successfully leave the parameter of the Hinata house hold without being followed. Well, we weren't followed by the enemy at least…Hinata Aki managed to find us, at least it wasn't that Kaiya girl.

_She spotted us dashing towards the huge mansion and decided to call out to us. We were shocked when we saw her because we knew our cover was blown. But she wouldn't excuse us no matter what we said. _

"_Fuyuki, I know Momoka-chan left while ago for a trip so there's no reason you should be going towards there unless it was important. Now, tell your mother what's going on~" she cooed. There was no helping it, we had to tell her. _

Now, the three of us, were seated outside the mansion in the garden where we informed her of our situation. It was strange to speak to her, after all, she is the mother of the girl I love. As Fuyuki explained what was going on as simply as possible, I felt like I was asking for Natsumi's hand in marriage by telling her all of this!

"Giro-chan, Natsumi's a clever girl, but she's very oblivious to anyone who likes her. She's been that way for as long as I can remember. But she'd got little secrets of her own~" Aki coyly smiled.

"Mama? What do you mean? Do you know something we don't?" Fuyuki asked her, he was just as puzzled as I was.

Winking, she thought about revealing some of her information, but then she stopped. "Fuyuki, Giroro, understand that it's difficult for me to break this trust with Natsumi. But for your sakes, and her happiness, I'm willing to help you out, but you have to do something for me~" Hinata Aki replied with a serious smile.

**Muhahahaha~ I had to add a tad bit of Giroro's perspective in too just so I can lead into the next chapter while leaving you all with a cliffhanger~ ;D I'm going to attempt to most more often, but since I'm attempting to make chapter longer, I might limit it to a chapter every two days depending on if I get struck with writers block :PAnyways~ Rate and Review~ Would love to hear some feedback ^-^ **


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok yea…I did NOT add a chapter every two days or whatever I said x.x;; Major writers block right now as I try to figure out where this will go with Aki's part. Plus, I have two other stories that are going through my head that I'm hoping to write sometime soon~ one's a short little GiroNatsu while the other will be a crossover that I still need to figure everything out for. : ) So until then~ enjoy this chapter. I made it longer than the others intentionally to make up for this very late update ^-^ I hope you enjoy it and my weird sense of comedy thrown into it. Hey~ you get to see more of Kaiya and how she really acts! :D **

**Aki**

Hehe~ Of course I'd do anything for my son, but in this situation there's a lot I can and can't do. But, I guess I can let a few things slip if I have them do something for me every once in a while~

I took out a notepad and pen that I conveniently carry with me in case I get inspiration for the next manga chapter and began jotting down a few notes they would find helpful. As I handed them the note, they at first stared at it in confusion, then were ecstatic.

"Mama! Thank you!" Fuyuki said, beaming with joy as he embraced me in a hug. Giroro didn't know what to do as he held onto the note and re-read each word over and over again. I could tell he was just as happy as Fuyuki.

"Now, as long as you help me out, I'll be willing to give you more favors like that one~ So listen up. Right now, I need you two, for now, to make sure Natsumi doesn't strain herself for at least a week. Her leg is pretty weak right now and with her personality, I can already assure you she's up and running on it by now."

They nodded their heads at me and began running home to do as I asked. Before I let him get away, I pulled Giroro back to me and whispered in his ear, "I'd prefer it if she'd pick you over the other two you know?"He stared at me, incredulously blushing and nodded. He took off after Fuyuki as I stayed back to enjoy the rest of my walk. Of course I didn't want to influence my daughters choice since it was her life after all, but I'd always prefer Giroro over Koyuki or that Saburo boy.

I remember earlier as I met up with Kaiya-chan as she ran into my office after school to see me. After a while of her apologizing about her embarrassing actions at the house, she began talking about her brother. She really did surprise me with her words…

"_Um, Aki-san…about Saburo…he's not the best with girls you know? He may act like it, but he's really a big chicken. He really likes Natsumi though, and I don't want him to fail, but I was wondering if you'd just monitor him for me when you can. Please Aki, I need to start being there for him when things fail on him, and if he can't get the girl, so to speak, I want to at least be the girl that cheers him up" Kaiya said in a dull whisper. The room was unusually packed with clients and we didn't want anyone hearing our conversations, but I couldn't help but think this a good twist in the manga. I stared at the beautiful girl before me and wondered why she had so little hope for her brother. _

"_You're his sister, so why don't you have hope for him then?" I asked her curiously. It caught her off guard and just stared. Finally, after minutes of silence between us she answered, "Because I can tell he's got competition, competition that he's been competing with for a while now it seems and he doesn't seem to be winning. He only recently expressed what he felt, but from what he told me, that one frog, the red one, ruined the chance" Kaiya stopped shortly as she tried to remember something. _

"_Giroro." I added to help her. She nodded at the name and thought back to the conversation she had with her brother the morning he woke up at her home. _

"_Giroro…He likes her as much as my brother, loves her probably…yet they both keep failing. And then there's that ninja girl, Koyuki I think it was, I can tell she likes Natsumi more than a girl should. Not that it's wrong, but, well she's still competition" Kaiya finished saying. _

_I stared at her in surprise. Sure I knew about the constant love triangle around my daughter, but I never realized that it was that strong at this point. I knew I had to do something to keep it from sky rocketing into trouble. _

"_Kaiya-chan, I'll keep an eye on him for you if it means that much" I told her in confidence. The joy in her eyes when she looked at me made me feel nostalgic. I've seen those eyes so many times before on my kids, I've even used those eyes when I was a child. I remembered just how fond I was of those that made me feel that way…._

Now, Fuyuki and Giroro had those eyes. He he, I'm glad I could see those hopeful eyes again so quickly, I have hardly had to be relied on since I'm always gone. I hope they'll come back for more help, hehe, I only gave them a few hints after all. It won't be enough to win over my Natsumi~

**Kaiya**

I sighed as I lay on my mattress, staring at the plain, beige ceiling above me. Saburo still wasn't home and I had nothing to do. I could stop by the Hinata's, he's obviously there. But after that talk with Aki…I don't think I could face them just yet.

After several minutes of silence and fiddling with my hair, a strange thought popped into my head. 'What if he DOES get with her?'This would surely be Saburo's first girlfriend after all. It'll b ekind of awkward at first, since I had just met up with him and his friends. And then all of a sudden they get eloped and I'm an aunt and those frogs are dancing in circles singing "Ashes, ahses we all fall down"! Wait! What am I thinking? That yellow one and red one wouldn't do something so stupid…they'd obviously be the singers! **(Did I mention she's sort of an over-exaggerate-or? Or sort of crazy? XD Whatever you want to call it~ ) **Was I even listening to what I was saying? At this point, my thoughts had spilled through my teeth just as Saburo was coming inside with his little frog-alien friend.

"Kyah-! Li-little brother! Welcome home! Um I was just thinking of absurd ideas for…for…for my school project! Yeah! Don't mind me!" I blurted through my teeth, all the while inside I was shouting at myself to shut up. **(She reminds me of Momoka X'D) **

He stared at me with that crooked, awkward smile of his that assured me he thought I was the weirdest person in the world. His friend on the other hand simply laughed like a madman. Feeling completely embarrassed, I slid under the covers, hiding myself from both them and the world. Why did I have to start thinking like that again?

"Oh? What's the topic on?" He asked me sincerely. I was shocked that he fell for it! Wait…was he messing with me? Gah! I had to reply either way!

"U-um it's about the …the um…oh right! It was the Imagination Comparison Theory!" was that even a real theory? Oh no, here I go again…"Yeah! It's the study based off of the imaginations of adults, teenagers and children during their daydreams and normal dreams while sleeping! I was simply testing myself to see what I would have said if I were a child!" I replied confidently. It actually sounded pretty well thought up, until I realized the last bit that I blurted.

"Ku ku ku, so if you saw us as a child, you'd imagine me and the old man singing a beautiful duet on Saburo's honeymoon night with Natsumi?" Kururu replied chuckling madly. He was clearly enjoying this and wanted to exploit more.

Saburo blushed at Kururu's words and for the first time in years I saw him act like the kid he was when I last saw him.

"Ku-kururu! That was unnecessary and uncalled for! Why on Earth or Pekopon or whatever you decide to call it would you saw something like that?" Saburo fumed with embarrassment. Kururu couldn't help but stay laughing.

As I peeked through the covers, I saw him chasing that silly frog around, taking out that pen and drawing absurdities to attack the alien. A giggle escaped my lips and he then turned to me blushing.

"Nee-chan! Don't laugh! It's not funny!" Saburo pouted. I couldn't help but fall into sudden laughter at his little kid antics. He was stomping around, yelling and blushing madly. He was obviously still thinking about it. Hmm, maybe I WILL do my report on this….wait…that's perfect!

While he chased the yellow one around the apartment, I took quickly to my desk, grabbed a few sheets of paper and began jotting down notes. "Finally!" the words slipped out. I had come up with a great idea that could aid my brother into loving success!

By the time Saburo had Kururu in a neck lock, they had realized I was busily scripting away. Curiousity got the better of them as they approached cautiously at first and then in a hurry to my side. They stared at the sheets of paper with names scribbled and some crossed out. Saburo especially took interest into the writing I was currently on.

_**Operation Natsumi's Dreams**_

**Saburo**

This plan was pretty genius at best! All it would take is Kururu's genius to create these machines and such and Natsumi. It was painless, flawless and above all, perfect.

"Kaiya! You're brilliant!" I found myself saying as I hugged my sister. Her cheerful laughter and Kururu's cooing reverberated throughout the room as we planned the next steps out. Our only problems would be my competition plus their sidekicks. But, that shouldn't be too much of a problem for the three of us~

**Fuyuki**

We felt amazing. Mama was on our side and she gave us very helpful notes! Now, for sure, we'll win. But we did forget that we left Nee-chan alone with Saburo and Kururu so we were bustling through the neighborhood to get home.

How does he do it though? I'm twice, if not thrice his size and yet he's almost a mile ahead of me! Gah, my legs are meaningless to me if they stop me here. I NEED to get back home now! But against my wishes, they caved.

I started to tumble forward, leg slightly turning as I fell face first into the pavement. I was too exhausted to even cry out in pain right now, let alone call out to Giroro to stop. Luckily, I didn't need to. I was never more thankful of his superhuman ears than I was now. He was already rushing back over to me.

"Fuyuki! Are you alright?" he asked as he tried to pull up my arms from the ground. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken off so quickly. Please forgive me."

"It's fine Giroro, it's my fault for not saying anything. We were both caught up in the moment. I'll be fine, just…give me a minute to catch my breathe" I replied, slowly getting up and trying to maintain my rhythmic breathing.

I know we had to get home soon otherwise Saburo wouldn't be our problem, it would be Natsumi's worry that'll get us. Slowly, I got myself up, trying to tame my wobbling, tired legs. "Giroro, let's go."

**At The Hinata House**

Ok…we didn't get there as fast as I had hoped….I ended up falling several times from exhaustion where Giroro eventually had to go get his hovercraft and drive me back home. I'm not the most athletic person ok?

Sighing, I helped the red alien put the craft away before slowly walking into the still lit living room. She was waiting, we just knew it. It was already midnight, how could she NOT be waiting to scold us? Slowly, we took the silent, dreaded steps into the kitchen through the glass door and awaited the angry lecture that would soon follow.

"You two! Where have you been all this time? I was worried sick!" shouted the tired, female. We had our eyes closed tightly as we braced for her yelling, her lecturing, possibly a beating or two. But nothing happened. Instead we were a small giggle.

"Just Kidding~ Welcome home Fuyuki, Giroro" replied Mama.

"What took you two so long?" Mama asked, smiling sweetly. On her lap was Natsumi's head, silently sleeping as Mama stroked her hair. We were so relieved that Natsumi hadn't been the one to catch us and thankful Mama had been here waiting.

"Mama! Don't scare us like that! We were worried Natsumi would kill us!" I shouted, slightly embarrassed for not noticing that her voice was off key for even Natsumi's tired voice.

"Oh Fuyuki, I couldn't help myself. Please forgive me this time. Although, if I wasn't here, she would still have been waiting angrily. When I came in, she was about to hit me with her slipper. When she realized it was me she adorably apologized and explained to me that you two still hadn't come home. I expected you wouldn't get home for a while, but that did take a while" she began saying.

I slunk back onto the couch shamefully as Giroro tried to explain as subtley as he could why we were so late. No matter how anyone said it, all I heard was, 'Fuyuki weighed me down'.

She nodded at the response which made me slunk back farther into the couch, trying to disappear from the area, but she continued speaking. "She was really worried about you two. Apparently, she was on her way to your tent Giroro for some sweet potatoes and when she realized you weren't there, she checke din on Fuyuki. When she didn't find either of you in the entire house, she began to worry. So she would wait up all night, but I assured her you two were fine and that I sent you out on an errand. Your welcome~" she finished off with a smile and wink.

We bowed in thanks to Mama, she was our angel sent from above. All that was left now was to get ourselves, and Natsumi to bed. I took the opportunity to offer to take Natsumi upstairs, looking to Giroro as well to see if he was in. Of course he was.

Shrugging, Mama helped us carry Natsumi up into her room, leaving us when we had her tucked in. After a few minutes, I left the Corporal alone at her bedside. Might as well let him be alone with her for a while. I started to prepare the spare mattress for him. I'd offered that he stay with me in case Saburo or Kururu decide to do anything to him. And, it was respectively cold tonight.

As I finished his bed preparations, it had occurred to me that I hadn't checked my email since Natsumi's accident! I scampered to my computer, typing and clicking madly while I waited for the internet to load. "Come on, come on, come on!" I impatiently muttered to the monitor.

Finally the screen had loaded. Opening my email, I found myself having to endure that painful wait once more. My computer was purposefully mocking me. I wanted nothing more than to punch the screen, but I couldn't afford to do that…

After another minute, the page loaded and I was happy to see two new messages, brand new just this morning. I hadn't missed them thankfully.

Clicking the most recent message, I read the first two words, cherishing the message to myself…

"Dear Fuyuki-kun…."

**Giroro**

What was I doing in here on my own? What if she woke up and punched me thinking I was being pervy or was just plain mad for taking too long to get Fuyuki home?

But, part of me really liked it…I was finally alone with my princess. No Saburo, no Koyuki, just me. I didn't have to share her, for this night, with anyone.

She looked so peaceful, so beautiful as she slept. Her pink hair, let down. It had grown longer so quickly, it was starting to reach her waist. Secretly, I hoped she wouldn't cut it anytime soon. Or ever. It made her look more beautiful, more of the woman she truly was. My hand couldn't help itself as it traced a few stray strands of her hair slipping down the side of the bed.

If I didn't know I was touching a girl's hair, I would have assumed it was silk. I would have assumed her a beautiful porcelain doll, such perfection could only be found in one. But the warmth running through her veins, prevailing onto her smooth skin made her stand out, alive.

It had been minutes until I realized I was gently stroking her cheek. The blood rushed to my face as I retracted my hand, reliving an overly exaggerated scene of what had just happened. It took me a while to get out of my dazed fantasy until I heard her mutter in her sleep. Just a second ago, she was smiling warmly and now she was frowning. Was she having a bad dream?

"Mmmghmg….ke…ain…" she muttered in her sleep. Her fist seemed to tighten slightly as she spoke, almost as though she were gripping something. I had no idea what she said or what she was dreaming of, or what she was holding in her hand. Curiosity got the better of me.

Before I knew it, I was gently on top of Natsumi, desperately trying to avoid her leg as I reached for her clenched fist. Surprisingly, she didn't put up a fight, instead, her fist easily opened, and slightly closed over my hand as I tried to take out what she hid.

I almost lost my cool as I felt her hand holding mine. I could die happily right here. What was I doing again? Oh my frog Natsumi is still holding my hand! This is just like one of my dreams~ Like the one where- GAH!

Before I knew it, Natsumi had pulled me in close, tightly hugging me to her chest. What I said before, scratch it, NOW I can die. It was so hard to hold back a nose bleed from this! I felt like melting in her gentle, warm hands. But something cold was touching me, something on my side. Slowly and gently, I tried to pull away from Natsumi **( he was dying inside as he pried himself from her~ uwu he he he he~ ) **and see exactly what it was.

There, in her right hand was what I was looking for. Around her finger, dangling a little past her palm was a key chain, a charm that looked strangely familiar. It couldn't click in my brain from where I saw it from, but then I realized that maybe, this was the cherished item that held Natsumi's loving memory of her crush.

At first, I tried to be greedy and grab it. But I couldn't do that to her…could I? I'm an invader! I shouldn't have to ask to take something from a prisoner! Even if the prisoner happens to be a very beautiful…and sexy…Gah! Stop thinking like that! I didn't know what to do at this point! What if she found out and hated me forever? But…what if it's about me? Would she be shy and embarrassed that I found out before she could tell me?

My mind played a scene in my head where Natsumi was shyly trying to find a way out of me finding out…..

"_N-natsumi…I..I had no idea you felt this way…"_

"_Oh! Giroro! I..I can explain! Oh, what's the use…Giroro…I…I love you! I want to be with you forever!"_

"_Natsumi! I…I love you too! I accept your feelings, but…we are enemies after all…"_

"_I don't care! Invade if it makes you happy, but please be with me!" _

….What did I just think of? Natsumi would never act like that, let alone be fine with the invasion! She'd rather make me choose if anything…would I really choose her though? Forget my life on Keron completely and choose her for a new life? …Yes…Yes I will. She's far more important to me…my home planet never made me feel the way I do here, let alone my controlling family. I had never felt any love from there, but here…even if it's one-sided, I know I'm always cared for.

So…I'll take the risk and reach out for that charm. I need to know…now.

Slowly, my fingers wrapped themselves around the charm and slowly slid the ribbon holding it off of her finger. Yes! I had it, I was finally-

Her arm suddenly moved swiftly, brushing past me, but exerting enough force to make me teeter over the edge. I couldn't hold back my voice as I was about to fall. I didn't know what was worse, me shouting, or the thud that would follow?

"Gi..roro?" Natsumi tiredly called out, eyes almost wide open, staring at me as I lay, terrified on her floor. Shit…

**Muhahahaha! I left a good…Three? Yes, THREE cliffhangers! Muhahahaha! What are Saburo, Kaiya and Kururu planning? Who sent Fuyuki an email that made his entire being flutter? And WHAT will happen to Giroro now that Natsumi caught him in the act? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!Review please~ I also need some ideas so if anyone has any feel free to message me and I'll see if I can somehow incorporate them into the story ;) I finally got my ideas for this story back~ **


	20. Chapter 20

**O-O *bows down in apology* I swear I'm trying to get these chapters up quickly! Dx My excuse this time is that I haven't draw up anything for my gironatsu comic in a long time and started the challenge of getting 6 pages up this week so that's where all my time is going into right now . So I'm sorry if this chapter ends up being too short. Also, discretion is advised, I will be bashing Saburo in one part.**

**Keroro**

The house has been strangely lonesome since Natsumi's injury. Everyone's always gone, even Giroro! Speaking of which, I wonder where he's gone off to? He was no where in the secret base, he wasn't in his tent, heck his cat didn't even know.

I wandered into the kitchen to find Mama-dono making a night snack. "Mama-dono! I didn't think you'd be home today!"

"Oh Kero-chan~ Yeah, surprisingly my artists have been on such a roll with their duties that it gives me more time to come home. Isn't that wonderful?" She asked smiling ever so sweetly. Good, I needed someone to hang out with for a while.

"Mama-dono, do you know where everyone is of late? I've been so alone lately" I complained, plopping down on to a kitchen chair. She turned around, placing a plate of rice cakes on the table, almost like she was avoiding my question.

"Mama-dono?" I asked, worriedly. She stopped. I looked into her eyes that could hide anything, she was doing a good job.

"Sorry Kero-chan, I just spaced out for a while there. Work's been getting to me lately" she replied with a sigh. She quickly replaced her expression with a smile. "I know Fuyuki, Giroro and Natsumi are upstairs. Tamama is on vacation as you know, but who else is missing?" she asked curiously.

Great! Fuyuki was back home! I could probably manage some conversation before he went to bed. But why was Giroro upstairs with him and Natsumi-dono? Oh, Mama-dono asked mea question! " Ah, well Kururu isn't in his lab…which is strange. Mois-dono has mysteriously disappeared as well. Even Dororo!" I whined. Truthfully, I could care less about Dororo, but he was better than being all alone. "Hmm, you say that Kuru-chan has been missing? Since when?" she asked me. I didn't think of it as a problem so I wasn't as skeptical as I should have been. I mean really, who other than the platoon and possibly Saburo cares when Kururu goes missing? It sounds like a blessing.

"I haven't been in his lab for a while, but when I went there today he wasn't there. His laptop was gone and I couldn't find him anywhere in the base!" I shouted. Damn that guy for abandoning me in my time of need. The concerned look on Mama-dono's face though snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. "Kero-chan, try finding him. Just in case he decides to cause trouble to the Earth" she said wagging her finger playfully. For a second, I thought she was mad, but I guess it was just in my imagination.

"Of course Mama-dono!" I replied, saluting. Jumping from the chair, I dashed upstairs first to see Fuyuki. It had been too long since me and him did anything together, which was strange.

"Fuyuki-dono!" I shouted as I dashed into his room and dramatically jumped towards him.

"Sarge!" Fuyuki said unrepentantly as he quickly caught me. He wasn't expecting it of course, but something was off about him.

"Fuyuki-dono? Are you alright? Your face is red. Do you have a cold?" I asked, checking his forehead for any sign of a temperature.

"Ah, Sarge I'm fine! You…just startled me is all" he replied with a weak chuckle.

He was always bad at lying.

Since he wouldn't tell me, I decided to look at what he was originally doing. He noticed and quickly hid the screen with his hands. "Sarge, it's not nice to look into peoples lives like that!" he lectured me, flushing red.

"Kero kero kero, Fuyuki-dono, when's the last time I tried something like that?"**I'd assume it's everyday…**

"Kero! Shush! Narrators are not supposed to interfere with the story!"

**The characters should know better than to break the 4****th**** wall TT_TT**

"Sarge? Why are you yelling at the ceiling?" Fuyuki asked curiously.

"The narrator started it!" I fumed. Fuyuki stared at me like I was crazy.

**Fuyuki's a good character, he stays in character~ Now, get back to the story or no more Gunpla!**

"Kero! A-alright! Ahem, anyways! Fuyuki-dono, who are you messaging that you don't want me to see? Is it your secret crush?" I cooed, adding a smooth wink. He blushed madly at the idea and began stuttering.

"Sarge! D-don't be ridiculous! I-it's just an Occult member!" he blurted. A wry smile crooked onto my face.

"Ok Fuyuki-dono. Well good night. Oh by the way, tell Lady Momoka and Tamama I say hi~" I replied as I walked out the door. I could hear Fuyuki call after me, clearly embarrassed. I always knew he'd eventually start to like her. But now that just leaves the question if Giroro was with Natsumi right now….Gah, as much as I'd love to interupt him I don't want to be killed by Natsumi-dono! Eying the door one last time, I ran downstairs to my room where I'd try and get some sleep.

**Fuyuki**

Gah! Why does he have to do that to me? S-so what if I'm messaging Momo- I mean Nishizawa-san! She's a close friend, almost like family. It's not like I shouldn't message her to see if she's ok, how she's doing, if she misses me - gah! No! I won't let the Sarge get in my head. After all, there's nothing wrong with liking someone, right? I mean…Giroro likes my sister, Tamama is clearly after the Sarge…I paused there as I thought about the poor little keronian. Sarge will never be able to tell, and he'll probably never accept it. There's nothing more I could do than sigh. Poor Tamama…

Well, at least I got to message Momoka tonight so I might as well go to bed…oh right, I need to check on Giro-

"Wh-what are you doing in my room?" I heard Natsumi shriek. I face palmed as I realized the situation the Corporal was in.

"Nee-chan! Don't hurt him!" I shouted from my room. Quickly, I got up from my chair and ran into my sister's room where I found the Corporal lying on the ground and my sister in the corner of her bed, ready to attack.

"Fuyuki? You better explain what's going on!…Wait…exactly when did you two come home?" she asked with fires bellowing in her eyes.

Crap, I didn't think she'd be this mad, this quickly.

"Nee-chan! Please calm down! I'll explain when you stop yelling and trying to throw things at Giroro!" I shouted.

At that, she got silent, motionless. I felt bad instantly. If it wasn't for her looking back up at me, smiling, I would have thought I made her cry.

"Don't scare me like that again…ok?" was all she said as she scooted over and picked up Giroro from off the floor and set him beside her ont eh bed. She then patted the empty spot for me.

"Kururu's gone and I made sure that there were no more cameras in my room. So now, you can talk" she replied.

We were not ready for this. Not tonight. Sure we had the list of things that could get Natsumi to take interest in the Corporal sitting in my pocket, but we hadn't had the time to look over it. We hadn't even thought of what to say to her.

I could tell the Corporal wasn't ready for this either. I mean, how do you tell the girl you've loved, your sister, whoever, that you were outside, crying out your feelings for someone…

"Fuyuki?" I heard Natsumi ask. Her voice took me away from my panicked trance, but I was still nervous.

"Uh, N-natsumi…this.." I heard Giroro mutter. In his hand he held what looked like a keychain. He presented it to her, he looked scared. I had no idea what it was and why he'd be scared, but the look on Nee-chan's face ensured me we weren't supposed to see it.

But, her expression quickly changed. Was she hiding something? "Oh…thanks Giroro. I must have dropped it in my sleep" she said as she took it from his hand gently and turned her back to us, facing her desk. Out of curiosity, I tried to look where she would hide it. I couldn't see, but I heard a drawer open and close. Whatever that was, it had to be the item no one saw.

"I'm sorry…I guess you guys still aren't ready to talk…and I'm fine with that. Just thought since we were finally alone we could clear some of it up. But you guys must be tired, so we can talk in the morning if you want" she replied, back facing us still.

She wouldn't quickly let us off the hook like that. So I must have been right, that was diffidently the item she was hiding this entire time. And now, I knew where she'd hid it. "Thanks, Nee-chan. I promise we'll talk tomorrow. Good night." I replied quickly, making it seem like I was as tired as she thought I was. Thankfully Giroro followed along with me and we were able to walk out of her room easily. The moment we entered my room, we let out a huge breath of relief. "She almost had us…" Giroro replied. I nodded. Thank goodness I was there to calm her…otherwise something bad could have happened to him…or her leg. I don't want the guilt of that lasting any longer than it has to."Hey Giroro…that keychain of hers…did you happen to see anything when you touched it?" I began asking. He looked at me, first with confusion and then with realization. "I didn't see anything…so I guess that wasn't it then…but it looked really familiar" he replied. "Giroro, I'm more than ninety percent sure that was it. The expression on her face told me so. She looked at you like someone had just revealed something embarrassing about her and then it quickly changed. You didn't react to anything, so that tells me one thing" I began telling him. "And that is Mr. Detective?" he asked with amusement.

"She was smart enough to use the keychain she already had to replace the one that would give off the memory."

**Mois **

Hmm. I wonder why Kururu used the secret escape way to leave his lab. Especially tonight. We were supposed to go over the platoon's mission reports together. Humph. I wonder what's so important for him to go with that boy…Saburo? I think that's his name. He's such a weird Pekoponian boy. Especially when he tries flirting. It's kind of gross. He's diffidently not my type and I really don't see what Natsumi-chan see's in him. In my opinion, he's pretty average on the attractive scale. And that Mustumi Radio channel of his is pretty boring.

Oh hey, it's that girl, um, Saburo's sister. Hmm, I guess spying through the window isn't exactly good, but, wait, why am I spying? This is totally wrong. I shouldn't be spying on Kururu…so why am I? Could this be that one feeling? Like, Jealousy? But why? He totally doesn't have a thing for that girl, and he even said I'm more interesting than that icky boy. Of course I am, I mean, I destroy planets for a living. He sits behind a screen talking gibberish to crazy women. I shivered at the thought. It was too icky for me. I know I'm supposed to be nice to everyone, but whenever I think of him or talk to him I feel like I'm sick. There's always been something weird about him, something secretive.

"Oh!" I squealed as I realized Kururu saw me through the window. Quickly, I ducked into the bushes, hoping he wouldn't realize I was spying or anything.

Minutes passed and I heard no one come outside, no one try to find me. Good. I was in the clear. Slowly, I got back up to peak through the window one last time to make sure. Now, the room was empty. The three had left while I was hiding. Oh no, maybe he did see me and alerted them so now they left. Oh! Now I feel like a bad person! Kururu must hate me for spying on him. "Ku ku ku, I've tried to hate you, it seems too impossible for even me~" I heard him saw from behind me. "Ku-kururu! I um, well you see I um…well…" I began stuttering, panicking. Oh great. Now I'm making a fool of myself in front of him. "So why were you spying on me? Most people wouldn't ever want to know the horrible things I do in my spare time~ ku ku ku ku" he chuckled. That chuckle, something about it was always just so…so cute. Agh, he's looking at me, I need to pay attention. Um, what did he say? Darn it, I should of paid attention. "Ku ku ku, fine, don't answer me. Go home. Little girls shouldn't be out alone at night anyways." he chuckled, turning around slowly. But he didn't leave. "Um, Kururu? Why are you staying here tonight?" I managed to ask. He didn't speak, he didn't turn around, it felt like he didn't even breathe. "Saburo needed help with something, so he had me stay over. Now, go home. The sergeant might be looking for you or something. If not, you could do with some beauty sleep~ ku ku ku~" he laughed once more. I know he's trying to get me to leave. So that means he's up to something again. It kind of hurt how talked to me, more so that he didn't trust me. But I guess it might be fair…I did go and spy on him. "You could say, heart pain…I'm sorry for spying. I'll just go home.." I sulked. I took my Lucifer Spear and hopped on, ready for the fly back home. I waited a minute before leaving, just in case he'd say something more, but he didn't. All that was left was to fly away in the moonlight. You could say, a romantic tragedy?

**Kururu**

"Oi, Kururu, you ok?" Saburo asked, peaking from the corner of the house. I couldn't asnwer. I was too stunned at what I'd just done, at what she'd just said. Heart pain…_Heart Ache…Heart BREAK_

Did I really break her heart by saying that? Did I just ruin everything? Did she just confess?"Hey, Kururu! Come on, speak up. You don't seem fine…If you're thinking you messed up, don't worry ok? Girls…girls will always be there if they like you. I'm sure of it" Saburo replied as he walked back into the house. Girls will always be there? Is that really what goes through his mind? Something is wrong with that…but, would she still be there for me?Now that I think about it, the better question is would that red headed, loud mouth of a female still be there for this foolish boy if he had ever said something like that? Ku ku ku, how interesting…I thought as I placed my hand over where my heart would be, staring up at the moon where I last saw her. 'You're the not the only one…with heart pain…' I thought was I continued to stare up at the bright moon.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok, so last chapter had a nice bit of KuluMois, somewhat of MomoFuyu and I guess GiroNatsu….Sho~ Let's focus on the couples for this chapter, shall we? ;) Warning, might get a little OOC here and there and possible a little depressing so read at your own atrophy. **

**Giroro**

Tonight felt incredibly lonely, even with Fuyuki in the room. I wanted nothing more than to creep into Natsumi's room and tell her everything, but something was stopping me. I'm not even sure it's pride anymore…I think I've just gone soft, gone weak. But, you know what? Who cares…the entire platoon has fallen head over heels for something on this planet, and my weakness just happens to be Natsumi…and I'm perfectly fine with that.

The bright moonlight shone through Fuyuki's window and on to me. I wonder if she's asleep right now. I wonder if she's looking up at the moon with me. We may be separated by this thin wall, but it's still being together, yet so far apart.

Natsumi…what I wouldn't do for you, just to be able to see you sleep peacefully, to hear you say my name sweetly, to let me be near you and, to let me lay my hand on yours for just one moment, for just one night. And maybe, we could stare at the stars together, sharing conversations over a burning, yet loving fire I've made that would bake your favorite sweet potatoes to perfection. Perfection, that could only suite you.

Before I turned over to let myself dream, I stared at my hand, longing for hers to be there…longing to hold her hand, even if it meant just once in my life…

**Fuyuki**

I wonder if the Corporal is awake…I hope the light from the moon isn't bothering him, maybe I should just…nah, he looks perfectly fine…

I wonder what time it is over where you are…

Is it morning where you are? Or the middle of the afternoon, evening breaking it's way into the sky and filling the area in twilight. Or maybe, it's the middle of the night, and you're laying there, sleeping sweetly. Maybe you're still awake, your beautiful eyes staring up at this beautiful moon.

I silently wish that you'd be thinking of me like I am of you this beautiful night…Heh, maybe you'll see a shooting star, and maybe it'll be a UFO, and then you can tell me all about it, get close to me when you come back to tell me the tale. Try describing it, as you use my hands as an example, pulling me in closely.

A blush steals it's way on my face, quickly, I hide it under my pillow in case the Corporal sees. Secretly I smile as I take one last look at the moon and close my eyes, ready to dream an adventure with you.

**Mois**

Are you even thinking about what you said, or the words I said back to you? I hope you understood that my heart's in pain because I can't help but care about you. But no, you had to be mean, you had to be cruel, you had to be…well you.

And I wouldn't want you any other way, I tell myself as I smile under these streaming tears. Here, I stand alone in your lab, ready to do some late night cleaning to take my mind off of you, maybe I'll do those reports alone and maybe then you'll be happy. Then I won't make you so mad.

Like, I wonder if this is a normal feeling though. I don't see Natsumi acting like this, but then again she's strong. So, am I weak? Is it weak to cry, even when you're happy about someone you like? I wonder if you ever cry, or think about me. This doll, the very doll that came from my own heart, the very replica of all the feelings I feel, shaped into a doll of you.

I wonder what you tried to say that morning. You didn't seem like yourself, you seemed, shy, quiet…nice almost. Are my feelings getting through to you finally? Like, I really hope so. You could say, like a fish out of water? No, I…I don't think that's right, maybe like a rose without it's thorns? Maybe me without you here is too much for right now…

**Kururu**

Tch, he's so loud. I'm starting to miss being in my lab where it's nice and quiet and lonesome. Where the sound of electrical currents passing through my computer chords is my lullaby at night. Where she sleeps soundly in the same room…

I laugh weakly, thinking of what I said, making you go away, making you cry. I'm not that bad of a guy am I? Nah, I'm sure everything will be fine. I know I'm a jerk, but why else would you like me then? You couldn't possibly like me because I'm nice, since when have I ever been nice? Had I gone soft? Oh great, I'm turning into the old man who fantasizes about that loud mouth girl.

I can't be going soft, I'm still me, still my own person, still thinking of only myself. Yup, only me~ And you. Thinking of those sparkling eyes that pierce through my shell, of your girlish voice and incoherent ways. Silly girl, maybe I should talk about it tomorrow, at least attempt to apologize. And then push her away so I can have my lab to myself. It's starting to turn a little girly in there thanks to her…and I'm letting her…

**Saburo**

Would Natsumi even want to be my friend if I'd had told her off like Kururu did to Mois-chan? I couldn't even believe my own advice… "they'll always come back?" what's wrong with me? Is this what I sound like when I'm on the radio? God…why do all those girls like me then? Why does Natsumi like listening to those empty, harsh words? How can I say those things…I'm turning into my parents with words like those…

You'd never come back to me, even as a friend if I ever made you cry…So, can I possibly make you happy? Even with all of my family problems, with these aliens…with Giroro and Koyuki always by your side, ready to take down whoever hurts you…

I promise, as long as the moon exists, as long as it shines brightly, I'll never hurt you…even if you're never mine…I'll try my best to be your friend, to be your protector, and, try with all my heart and soul to be the one you love…Huh, why can't my poetry or radio shows sound more like this? Maybe it's time I stop with the crud, and speak from the heart…

**Koyuki**

Hmmm, Dororo's been acting pretty weird lately, especially when I talk about Natsumi…I wonder what's up. He probably just feels a little awkward about her situation, he's probably just worried. Silly D. I'll have to talk to him later, maybe when he gets back from his rounds tonight.

A yawn slowly escaped through my teeth as I realize what time it is. Hmm, maybe I should get some sleep, talk when I'm more rational, less tired. Maybe, just a little longer. It feels nice outside, the stars are pretty tonight and the roof top seems comfier than usual. The only thing that could make this night better would be Natsumi. Maybe I should try having another sleep over with her…and pretend to forget my sleeping bag so we could share her bed.

Just to get a little closer to her, I know I could have a chance. But sometimes I feel like I'm wrong, that maybe this isn't normal. Maybe I'm just pretending, trying to keep her closer because she's the first one that accepted me. But when I'm around her, my heart starts pounding and I forget what the word normal means, does it even have a meaning? Do I fit under that category? Maybe. But, she said it herself, normal isn't always all that fun…and as long as she still wants to be around me, that's all I'll ever need for now.

**Dororo**

This beautiful planet is so peaceful tonight. It's so rare that no one is out doing something mischievous. It's pretty cold out right now, might be the reason. Or maybe, people are starting to get better, starting to be more peaceful, more beautiful. Like her…If they think Natsumi-dono's oblivious, they obviously haven't paid enough attention to Koyuki…That was mean of me, I hope she could forgive me for such a comment…

But what am I supposed to do when her cute, cat like smile makes my heart flip forward? When she says my name or acknowledges my existence when no one else does? When her long hair is let down from her ponytail, flowing as graceful as the wind. When those beautiful, emerald eyes stare into my soul, making me want to reach out and tell her that she's the reason I stay on this planet anymore.

I want this beautiful Pekopon to be as beautiful as her. The spring season to be as cheerful as her, the summer as graceful, the autumn as beautiful, and the winter as cold. Winter would never be so harsh as it is sometimes, she never gets angry. I don't recall seeing her pretty face scrunch up because someone has upset her, and I don't ever want to see her that way. That's why, I'm willing to put up with my silence, and her love for someone else.

**Natsumi**

That was…nice of him. He gave the charm back. Saburo helped me back into the house. And Koyuki helped me to and from the hospital. Why do they do this to me? I'm conflicted as it is. I know they mean well, but, I don't want to be pitied, I don't want to be seen as week. As a way for them to walk in and pretend to be my heroes. If they want to help me…I want them to let me take care of myself for a day, see just how much I really mean…

What am I thinking…of course they care…it's all they ever do for me…but why does it feel wrong? Maybe, because I'm so conflicted in my choices. What clothes to wear, what to eat, how long to study, who I like…do I really like anyone? Is it just the adoration I feel because they care, and I'm not doing anything about it? Do I adore what they do, and not how they feel? Or is it the opposite…do they adore what I do, but not how I feel? Do they even know how I feel?

How could they…I keep playing the friend zone card…the only one I've ever gotten so close to was Saburo, and that was purely accidental…but it felt so nice, so nice to be in the arms of someone I care for…but, the look on Giroro's face crushed me…was he really just surprised? Or did it mean more? He's avoiding the topic a lot, so maybe…it means more…and then there's Koyuki…she refuses to leave me alone in case something happens…she flips out at the slightest touch to my leg…it's sweet…

Gah! This is why I can't sleep soundly at night, or sleep at all…

The moon looks so peaceful…so at rest…I wish I could be the moon. Everyone adores the moon…I wonder if any of them are staring out at it tonight…if any of them are thinking of me, like I'm always thinking about them…Oh, a shooting star! Hmm, I wish I may, I wish I might, have someone admit their feelings to me before tomorrow night…

**Yeah, I know they were all a bit depressing and what not, but I thought it appropriate to see everyone's feelings, aside from those that are already asleep or not within Japan at this current time. SO for those of you that guessed it, Natsumi is very conflicted on who she cares for, and as always, is very oblivious to how any of them feel. So, who do you think will admit their feelings before tomorrow night? Till next chapter I guess ;) **


	22. Chapter 22

**Couldn't decide at first who to start out with this chapter, especially since it's a Natsumi chapter u.u; **  
**Last chapter recap, Everyone was heading to bed while thinking of their special someone. Natsumi though, made a wish for someone to confess their feelings to her by the end of the next day so she could stop being so conflicted. Who will it be? **  
**This is going to be a pretty long chapter so hope you get through it xp**

**EDIT: Sorry this one took so long :/ Last minute hw assignments, comic panels and then dealing with my birthday party preparations took almost all my time x.x; So hopefully without further delays, here's the rather long chapter!**

**Re Edit: *grovels* I am sooo sorry it's so late . Writers block hit me hard with this one and I'm in school again so it's kinda cutting into my free time right now. So please bare with me **

**Natsumi**

"Wait up, Saburo-sempai!" I shouted as I chased after the boy of my dreams. The wind had blown away his yellow hat, finding it's way into my hand. I needed to return it, but he just kept on running.

I knew I would never catch him at this rate. It seemed everything around me was spinning, gaining speed while I was limping behind. The precious hat I had once held in my hands had disappeared. My shoulders felt heavy, almost like a weight was put on me.

When my arms reached back, I pulled out a missile launcher. It made no sense, but it felt so right to have it near me. I felt protected. Almost like someone was watching me now, wait, not just some ONE, there's someone else. Wait, three? Three shadows skidded past me at incredible speed.

"Please! Stop running from me! I…I need help!" I tried to shout to them, but they didn't listen. Then, the excruciating pain that was missing in my leg finally caught up. Wincing, I dropped what had replaced the missile launcher, a kunai.

What's going on here? Nothing makes sense! The shadows! They're…gone. Everything that surrounded me, the houses, the high story buildings, the trees, the sun, the wind, all gone. The pain started to pound through my leg, begging me to fall.

The nothingness underneath me caved in, crashing like glass with me in the dead center, falling. This is it. No light, and no dark. No shadows to lead me astray, no nothing. My eyes started to close on their own, not ready to see the fall.

Wait, did someone just call my name? Who is that? Another shadow? It looks so familiar, why are they calling me?

The words, 'Don't Jump!' were stuck in my throat. I couldn't utter a sound if I wanted to. The shadow dove through the glass opening of the nothingness I fell through, torpedoing themselves straight for me. Are they crazy? Are they trying to save me? That's impossible…we're falling, how can they save me?

Almost, almost there. The shadow's face, I couldn't see it still. I didn't care if they saved me, I wanted to see who it was that was trying…All I could see was their arm reaching out towards me, hoping I'd grab onto it. But I couldn't, the ground I'd surely hit soon enough felt like home…and I just wanted to go home…go home and see…..

* * *

A horrid gasp escaped my throat as I lunged myself to a sitting position on my bed. My body was warm, covered in sweat. It was just a bad dream…but I couldn't shake the terror I felt as my heart pounded viciously in my chest. I must have been kicking in my sleep because my leg was throbbing in pain like in the dream.

Before I could stop myself I let out a yelp from the pain. The pain had begun to shoot throughout my body and I couldn't hold it back. As I'd expected, I saw a faint light from my brother's room shadow to my door, followed by the footsteps of my brother and Giroro.

"Nee-chan? Are you ok?!" he loudly whispered as he entered my room. I must have looked as bad as I felt because the looks on their faces were filled with worry.

"Don't worry…my leg just started to hurt really badly. I just need to take a pain pill and I should be fine" I weakly replied. My throat was rough, hoarse. When I spoke it sounded like I was suffering from strep throat or something.

"You're sweating, your heart is pounding like crazy and you sound terrible. Are you sure it's just the leg?" Fuyuki asked as he handed me one of the pills. My gaze drifted to Giroro who was staring from the doorway. He looked scared. I guess my outburst really scared him…

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream and then my leg started to hurt…I guess I must have been kicking in my sleep. But don't worry, I didn't break it or anything" I replied with a weak smile. They both sighed from relief, but they insisted that they stay until I calmed down from the dream.

I hadn't even realized that it was still dark outside, the moon shining off in the distance. "Listen, you guys can go to bed. You two need your sleep, I'll be fine, ok?" I told them. They looked exhausted and I wasn't about to let them loose sleep over me.

It took a while before they finally accepted that I was fine. "Alright, if you need anything call for us ok Nee-chan? Goodnight" Fuyuki replied as he walked out the door. Giroro on the other hand stayed behind. He looked up at me and then quickly looked away as our eyes met.

"False alarms like that could get you killed on the battlefield…" he replied. Heh, always a soldier. It made me smile. The silly little frog had no idea how much his words made me feel at ease.

"Shouldn't a certain soldier get to bed?" I tossed back, still smiling. I was glad when he smirked, revealing those sharp fangs of his. He reminded me of a dog more than a frog with those sharp teeth and his over protectiveness. It made me want to hug him right now.

"Before you go…" the words just slipped out. He looked back expectantly. "Never mind, it's nothing…Goodnight" I called out as I watched him turn off the lights and wish me a good night. The moment my door closed I let out an unsatisfied sigh. There's no way I could ask him for a hug, that's too girly for a soldier like him. He'd laugh at me probably.

Oh yeah…I made that wish before I went to bed. I hope it comes true. Maybe then I could sleep soundly without these nightmares haunting me…

**The Next Morning~**

**Natsumi had woken up several times in the night to the same nightmare leaving her unable to enjoy a pleasant nights rest. When she awoke one last time, she was thankful it was to her alarm clock instead of the adrenaline rush of plummeting through a glass floor.**

I couldn't take another second of that dream…I'm glad that I woke up so early, I can stay awake as long as I want to. Now, how am I going to get up?

I remember leaving my crutches downstairs and as I scanned my room I could tell that whoever brought me to my bed didn't deliver them along with me. Hmm, Fuyuki's probably not awake, especially at this hour. And I really didn't feel like waking him or Giroro up, so I guess I'll just try my best to do this on my own.

Slowly, I steadied myself up with my bed until I was well balanced. Good, step one is done. Step two, hop over to my door. After a good five minutes of slowly hopping and almost tumbling to the floor, I made it to my door. I gripped the door handle tightly as I tried to catch my breathe. The easy parts were over. Step three, the hardest one, going down the stairs.

Looking down the steps now, it felt like an endless hallway that stretched downwards….endless…downwards…like the dream. No! I'm not going to relive a horrible dream while I'm awake. This is nothing like that dream and sure as hell I'm not making it like it.

As soon as I steadied myself on the railings, I slowly stepped with my good foot and proceeded with quicker steps when my injured leg touched the steps. So far so good. This is actually pretty easy as long as I don't think about falling. Now, just a few more steps, almost there, just 5 more…and..

"KEEEEEERRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOO!"

Shit! I'm losing my balance, I can't keep my leg from hitting the ground, a step or the railing at this rate. It feels like that dream now…falling to nothing.

"Natsumi!"

Huh? I didn't hit the ground... It felt, warm. My mind quickly traveled to the shadow, making my eyes quickly open to see who it was.

"Mama?" I asked as I saw her sigh in relief.

"Natsumi, don't worry me like that. Imagine what would have happened if I wasn't here to catch you in time?" she scolded. My head hung low as I tried to listen to her lecture, but my mind kept me elsewhere.

Although I wasn't listening, I could tell she got silent as she stared at. Her worried glance saw through me and for a second I wondered if she read my mind.

"Natsumi, are you alright? You look sick…" she replied as she raised her hand to my forehead. I was a little warm, but nothing close to a fever. "I'm alright, I've just been having this horrible dream over and over again.." I replied. If there was anyone I could talk to about the dream, it was my mom.

* * *

"I see…I think I know what's going on then. Your mind was so focused on that wish you made that it created a dream scenario. If it's reoccurring, it might be telling you something important" mom explained. I didn't think of it that way since I didn't connect the two.

"What do you think it's telling me then?" I asked. She shrugged. "It's your mind sweetie, you should know the answer to that. What, or who does your heart want most?"

It didn't help to think about it. I've thought about that for the past month now and I still can't find an answer. So I looked at her and shook my head in dismay.

"It's alright, of course you can't just make an answer and expect it to be right. Life is mysterious that way. You have to explore every corridor and make as many mistakes as you can until you make the right choice" she encouraged. At least that made me smile.

"I'm sorry to cut this so short dear, but I've got to go to work now. I'll try to come home soon alright? If you need anything, just call" she replied as she gave my a hug. Before she left she turned back and said, "By the way, I took care of breakfast so help yourself, bye dear."

"I guess I'm alone for now…I wonder what my heart wants…maybe I should ask Kururu? Whoa, what am I thinking? That's always a bad idea when it involves that sadistic creep." I thought out loud. Thankfully no one was listening. Speaking of the frogs, I wonder why the stupid frog was screaming.

Just then, Mois-chan came from the secret room covered in what looked like dust.

"What happened Mois?"

"Oh! Natsumi it's awful, someone came into Uncle's room and turned his Gundam models into dust. Even the unopened boxes!" she replied drastically.

As much as it wasn't in my interest for the Gundam's, I did feel sympathetic for the poor fool. All that money gone to waste. Another thing, who would sneak into our house just to do that?

"Have you checked Kururu's cameras to see who came into the house?" I asked.

"Yes, but he didn't turn on a single one since he wasn't home, you could say once in a lifetime?"

"Well that's strange of him…Mois-chan, can you help me to the stupid frog's room?"

"No problem Natsumi-chan!" she saluted as she helped me down the ladder and into the secret room.

When I walked in, I thought I was in an apocalyptic version of snowfall. The ground was covered in piles of sparkling, different colored dust and the walls were stained with paint. In the middle of this mess, Keroro was balling in the middle.

"Um, stupid frog? You alright?" I asked as I slowly kneeled down next to him. Like I said, I'd usually be grateful they were gone, but it was the guy's money that went and drowned in all of this.

His tear stained face looked up at mine, begging for any happiness. What startled me the most was Angol Mois's slight shriek as she uncovered and covered something up.

"Mois-chan? Is everything ok? Did you find something?" I questioned. She shook her head quickly. If I know anything about that girl, it's that she hasn't learned how to lie properly yet. "Mois-chan, are you lying?"

Letting out a small sigh, the Angol girl uncovered a familiar looking swirl on the ground. Kururu. Even when he wasn't home, he was still causing trouble here. But I've never known him to be this vengeful towards Keroro, I wonder what the stupid frog did to piss him off.

"Kero?! Kururu? That…that bastard! I didn't do anything to him! Why would he do this?!"

**He's a jerk?**

"No! Not you again! You probably told him to do this, didn't you?!"

**I'm the Narrator, it's not my job to do that. You should blame the writer.**

"Writer-dono, why?! Hey wait! You ARE the writer!"

**Yes, yes I am. Why I did it? I was bored~**

"You sound like Kururu…"

**Ain't I wonderful? Now, get back to it Sergeant Stupid. Ahem, confused as to why he'd do such a horrible thing, Natsumi had messaged Saburo in hopes of an answer. Waiting for that reply, Natsumi decided to help Keroro and Mois clean up the sparkling dust of Gundam.**

**1 Hour Later**

"Thank you Natsumi-dono…I'll take care of the rest" sulked the little frog. I wanted to object but he'd already slammed the ventilation way to the secret room shut. So once again, I was alone for now. I'm surprised Fuyuki and Giroro slept through the frog's scream though. They must have been really tired last night.

My gaze wandered up the stairs, pulling me to go to them. But I shouldn't risk it again, even with my crutches now. Then again, I'm persistent. Before I tried to head upstairs, I took hold of a breakfast tray and piled the warm eggs, bacon and toast onto a plate that was stacked onto two other plates. Now, I was ready.

Surprisingly, I was doing much better going up the stairs on my crutches while holding a tray than I'd ever do going down with nothing. Thankfully, Fuyuki's door was slightly open, leaving me with an easy entrance. I couldn't believe that they were still asleep when I saw them.

Fuyuki was all cuddled up in his blanket, smiling and wording out his dream. I couldn't hear nor understand what he was mumbling, but I could always lie and blackmail him later. Giroro on the other hand was something else. He wasn't hugging his sheets like Fuyuki or making any hint that he was dreaming sweetly. Instead, he was just laying to his side, one arm under the pillow while the other was gently set on top. I don't remember ever seeing him look so…at peace.

Carefully, I set down the tray before I almost dropped it onto the sleeping soldier. After I set it down, I found myself staring back at the little red frog. He looked so peaceful, and I envied him for it. I couldn't get any sleep, yet he's up here sleeping without a care…I wonder if he's dreaming about something. I kneeled down next to him, just staring longingly at the peaceful little alien. I don't know how long I've been staring at him. But the more I sat there staring, the more refreshed I felt, like I was taking some of the sleep I desperately needed from him. Before I realized it, I was out cold, right next to him.

**Giroro**

Mmm, I don't think I've ever felt this warm waking up since Summer…These blankets are really something, maybe I should get some this thick for my tent. I turned over to my side where the warmth from Natsumi's body enveloped me. Ah, no wonder it all feels too real, I'm still dreaming. It feels so real though.

But Natsumi would never really sleep with me, so it's got to be a dream. No embarrassment, no bashfulness. Instead, like in my dreams, I acted normally, coolly. My hand had started to comb through her silky, pink hair, slowly slipping down to her cheek. She started to smile. Oh how many times I've seen this in my dreams, how I wish this could be real for once.

"Hmm, Giroro? What's Nee-chan doing sleeping next to you?" Fuyuki called out, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Wait, Fuyuki was never in these dreams….so…that means…NATSUMI IS REALLY SLEEPING NEXT TO ME!

Without thinking, I shot up into the air, letting a frightful shout which in no doubt would wake up my sleeping warrior princess. Sure enough, her amber eyes opened and stared at us. She looked so cute with that tired look in her eyes. But this is no time for that soldier!

"Nee-chan? Why were you sleeping next to the Corporal?" Fuyuki asked, laughing slightly.

"Huh?" she asked drowsily as she looked at Giroro, taking time to count the distance between them. _One…two…three…four…four inches away..That's still too close_! she thought to herself as her cheeks burned brightly. "I-it's not- I mean…I just happened to still be tired so I must of just fallen asleep without realizing where I was and…" she continued to blabber. Fuyuki on the other hand could see through the badly played out lies she spewed.

"Ok, ok Nee-chan. Why did you come up here anyways? I didn't need to wake up today since there's not school.

Trying not to utter another stupid lie she pointed to the tray and slowly told us, "Mom made breakfast so I decided to bring it to you two…that's all." Her cheeks still aglow with pinkness as she looked to me and apologized for the scare.

I quickly turned away, praying to God that she didn't feel my hands going through her hair. You should know better soldier! On the battlefield, anything and everything can be your demise!

* * *

"Aahh~ This is so good! I haven't had any of Mama's cooking for a long time I almost forgot how good it was" Fuyuki chimed in.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, now that I think about it I can't remember the last time she cooked for us" Natsumi trailed off, leaving me relieved and able to sit down at ease. Although I didn't remain unnoticed for long.

"Hey, aren't you hungry Giroro?" Natsumi asked as she passed me a plate of bacon and eggs. "Come on, I know you've got to be~" she cooed. I couldn't resist her, no matter what it was. But as always, I played it cool.

"Peh, accepting a meal from Pekoponians? Might as well since you put the trouble into bringing it up here" I replied, hiding the quickly manifesting blush. Natsumi rolled her eyes at my soldier ego and continued to pick at her sparse food.

While Fuyuki and I enjoyed our breakfast meal, Natsumi had just been staring down at her food drearily. At first, we didn't notice, but once she starting to clink her fork every now and again at the plate without as much as eating anything, we suspected something was up.

"Nee-chan? Are you ok?" Fuyuki questioned. His voice pulled Natsumi out of her transfixed thoughts. "Oh, yeah. Why?" she asked.

"It seems something's on your mind. Mind telling us?" I began asking. Natsumi tugged at her pajama sleeves, stared at the ground and then tried to change the subject. Strange. It almost looks like she's blushing, probably just my imagination.

"Actually…I didn't get enough sleep last night. I kept having a weird, bad dream over and over again…" she said as she stared down at her mutilated breakfast. We stopped eating instantly as she grew quieter by the minute. It felt like she wasn't in the room at that moment, like her spirit had just vaporized into air.

"Natsumi?" I called out, hoping to bring her back. She remained silent. Part of me forgot that I wasn't alone, that anything I did would be seen by someone else. I felt compelled to reveal myself to her in her time of need. Which is strange…I don't know what's coming over me.

"Na-natsumi…whatever is bothering you, you can always tell me…" I whispered. Before I knew what I said, she was staring at me now, shock in her eyes. Did it really shock her? It shocked me…

"What…did you say?" she asked above a whisper. Fuyuki had decided to remain silent for my sake. "I…I said if anything is bothering you, you can always tell me…that's what friends are for…right?" I added the last part in hopes I wouldn't reveal too much. The shock left her eyes and were replaced with something else. It almost looked like she was disappointed in my answer, but why?

"Nats-"

"I'm fine." she coldly replied as she stood up and walked out the door.

"Nee-chan? …I wonder why she left like that…" Fuyuki questioned, looking to me for an answer. I could only shrug, letting the hurt I felt inside show as she left.

It was a while before I was able to turn away from the door where she stormed off. I wanted to chase her down and find out why she was mad at me all of a sudden…so why didn't I? Am I THAT afraid to face her? I couldn't be. She'd be the first opponent…that I'd ever be scared of…

_And the first, and only person that could hurt my heart like this…_

* * *

**THERE x.x This chapter is finally done with . I originally planned to keep this chapter really long, but making you all wait forever isn't good :P **  
**So~ Why's Natsumi so pissy? D; Poor Giroro**


	23. Chapter 23

**Woo! It's the weekend! Which gives me time to update again! :D I'm so thankful for all of the wonderful reviews ^/^ You guys are all great, really! :'3 And sorry this took so long, so much writer's block . Anyways, I should warn my audience about something, but I'd prefer to leave that in suspense until the end uwu So enjoy ~**

**Keroro**

"Mois-dono! Where are you?"

"Over here Uncle!"

"Ah! You've already started washing the dishes, that's my girl!"

"Of course! Anything for you Uncle!"

"Oh Mois, what would I do without you?"

I watched her merrily wash the dishes that I was supposed to deal with. But Natsumi wasn't around, so that meant I could do as I pleased~ I could sleep, watch anime, build…gundam….damn that Kululu…I wish I could break something precious of his!  
My teeth grit against each other out of anger.

"Uncle?"

"Gah! I'm so furious at that cruel Sgt. Major of ours! I wish I could make him feel the pain I feel!"

"You could say revenge?"

"I require my vengeance! And you're going to help me!" I pounced up as I grabbed her hand in mine, staring at her with determination. She was taken back, not expecting my approach, but it was Mois, she'd do anything for me!

"R-right Uncle…"

"Great! Now, go to the base and set up my reserved boxes of Gundam! I'll meet you there in a few minutes! Kero kero kero!"

I watched my precious Angol girl walk out of the room as I took over the dishes. Got to make sure Natsumi doesn't bite off my head or something. Oh! Speaking of Natsumi!

"Natsumi-dono! Thank you for helping me earlier!"

She simply ignored me, slamming the door behind her causing the pile of dirty dishes to shake. I hardly had enough time to react to them falling, almost shattering to the ground.

Kero! What on Pekopon is her deal!? What, is it that female thing Aki tells me about? Hahaha~ Silly Pekoponian females~

"Gunsou! Did you see Nee-chan pass by?"

Fuyuki looked very troubled, maybe Natsumi had an actual reason for being upset this time.

"Kero, she just walked out the door. When you get her, tell her to stop slamming doors! The dishes almost broke!"

"Uh, will do Sarge!" Fuyuki shouted as he, followed by Giroro ran out the door.

I wondered what all was going on, but I couldn't focus on that right now, my chores were done so now it was time…

"Gundam here I come!"

* * *

**Koyuki**

"Hmm~ It's such a beautiful morning! I wonder what Natsumi-san is doing right now~"

"Nee-chan! Where are you?!" Fuyuki called out.

"Huh? What's going on…? Fuyuki?"

"Oh Azumaya-san! Have you seen Nee-chan? She walked out of the house and was mad for some reason…"

"Huh? No I haven't, but I'll help you look!" I told him, jumping to the top of the light post, hopping from one to the other in search of Natsumi.

Hmm, I wonder why she's mad…  
Sniffing the air, I tried to find a trace of her. Strangely, the air didn't pick it up yet, I wondered where she could have possibly gone…

"Onee-chan! Come on! It's this way!" a small boy's voice called out. Settling myself in a nearby tree, I watched a lone boy run out through the park. Then, I caught a familiar scent…

"H-hey! Wait up! I can't run!" Natsumi called back to the little boy.

Natsumi! Oh thank goodness she's alright! But why is she following this strange boy? Hmm, he seemed very familiar, but I couldn't figure out from where. Probably someone I've seen during recon with D.

I continued to follow them, making sure Natsumi wasn't being led into a trap. I found myself staring at the little boy more than I was Natsumi, something about him seemed strange.

"Gah! W-wait!" Natsumi called out. Just as she stepped, one of her crutches caught itself on a rock, causing it to fall from under her. Following right after was Natsumi.

"Ow…"

"Onee-chan! Are you alright?" the little boy ran to her side, handing her the fallen crutch. She nodded, smiling sweetly at the little boy. I could see a slight blush on the boy's face from my hiding place, a tinge of jealousy hit me.

Why am I jealous of this little boy? He's like…seven! And yet…he makes my blood boil the more I stare at him with Natsumi.

"Thank you- erm…you still haven't told me your name. I don't know what to call you, especially since I want to thank you properly."

"Oh um…my name isn't that important. Anyways, can you stand? I still need to find my sister…" he frowned, head hung low.

Natsumi smiled, placing her hand over the boys head and messing his hair up. "Of course I can. Nothing could stop me from getting you safely to your sister."

He smiled up at her, taking her hand gingerly and hugging it. Grr, that little boy needs to keep himself away from her!

Uh…ok this is getting weirder by the second…but why? Why is he so infuriating…?

"Just a little further now, she should be over here!" the boy called out, now he was walking along side Natsumi. His silver hair was still a mess from Natsumi as he trudged forward with a foolish little grin.

"Oh! Is that her over there?" Natsumi asked, seeing a silhouette of a girl appear at the corner of a wall. She was peaking out, staring bashfully at them. Her black mane of hair was tied back in a long ponytail. Her glasses were almost falling as they lay on the tip of her nose.

"Nee-chan! I thought I lost you!" the little boy shouted as he ran towards his sister.  
She embraced him in a hug, taking the time to smile at Natsumi.

Taking her crutches she crutched over to the pair. "So he is yours then?" she asked, smiling.

The girl nodded.

"Ok, well since you're reunited you won't be needing me anymore, so I'll just be going now. Good bye" she said, waving slightly at them.

"W-wait! Nee-chan's doll is missing! It's mommy's favorite doll, we can't go home without it. She'll scold us for sure! Can you please help us?" the little boy cried out. His lower lip was quivering, his blue eyes were teary, and his arms were slightly shivering.

Natsumi couldn't object now, he had her in his trap, his evil little trap.

I couldn't stand that little imp! Maybe someone else wants to hang out with Natsumi, like me! Oh! I should report to Fuyuki about this…I just hope I can find her again…

Turning one last time to see that little toddler hoarding Natsumi, I stealth fully jumped out of the tree to another. That boy….he better not pull any dirty tricks…

**Natsumi**

What was I supposed to do, say no to a half crying boy? Gah, I couldn't if I tried…besides, he was such a cutie! He kind of reminds me of someone….that girl too…if I didn't now any better I'd say they were…nah.

Hmm, I wonder where they could have lost their doll. I didn't even know what it looked like.

"Hey, exactly what does this doll look like? Huh?" When I turned around, both children disappeared, leaving me all alone in the brush.

"Um, hello? Where did you go? Hello?"

I heard a rustling from the bushes next to me. Relieved, I set my crutches down and kneeled down to the bush.

"Don't scare me like that, I thought I lost- Huh? Ku-Kululu?!"

"Pochito!"

A white light enveloped me as the gun Kululu held shot at me. My limbs shrank, I felt dizzy, tired, confused, scared.

When I opened my eyes, he was gone. I felt shorter. When I stood up, my head reached up to a low branch. Looking at my hands and feet, I noticed they were smaller, slightly pudgier. Touching my head, I felt two tiny pig tails.

"I…I'm a kid!"

I looked down at my leg, realizing it still hurt. The bandages thankfully shrunk along with me, but how was I going to walk? My crutches were far too big.

"Kuwuwu! Come out hewe and change me bwack!" I shouted at the bush. But nothing happened. I didn't even hear his signature laugh.

Instead, I hear another laugh come from behind me, a familiar one at that.

"Natchi! Come play with us!" the boy shouted, extending his hand to me.

Tilting my head, I looked at him, puzzled. "How do you knwow my name?"

"Everyone knows your name! Come on silly, come play with us!" he smiled, taking my hand, tugging me over. Not being able to keep my balance, I found myself falling. I cried out, ready to hit the ground.

Instead, I didn't fall, I was caught. I looked up to see the boy holding me up. He grinned at me.

"Hey, you're really clumsy you know. Come on, I'll carry you!"

Before I could object, he lifted me up on his back, and piggy backed me towards the children's park. I couldn't put my finger on it, but he was dashingly familiar.

His hair was a silver mess of spikes, his eyes were beautiful ocean pools, and his voice was almost seductive, yet angelic. I knew him…but who is he?

"Wanna go on the swings?" he asked, smiling. A blush skipped its way onto my face as my childish instincts started to flow into me. I nodded, gripping the sides of the swings he set me on. I honestly didn't expect him to push me, but I enjoyed it.

"He he, higher, higher!" I replied, giggling in joy. I couldn't see him, but I knew he was smiling as he pushed me higher on the swing. All of my teenage, pre adult emotions and traits seem to fade from me in that instant. Darn that Kululu…but it isn't all that bad right?

In the midst of laughter, I felt him jump from behind me, latching himself onto the swing while still keeping it in a swaying way.

"Don't be scared! I'll keep you safe Natchi" he said, smiling down at me from his standing position on the swing. His smile provoked a deep blush as I looked up at him. He was cute, there was no question about it. But he was so much more than that. I wondered who he was…

"Hey, can I ask you somtin?"

"Of course! I'm your friend aren't I?" he replied, still smiling.

"Yeah. What's your name?"

He avoided the question entirely, instead he proceeded to bargain with me.

"I'll tell you my name if you spend the whole day with me."

Still looking up at him from the swing, I found myself nodding in agreement. The blush ever so evident on my childish cheeks. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"Nee-chan?!" Fuyuki called out as he saw me planted on the swing. Well, he just ruined the mood…

"Fu-ki?" I asked, puzzled.

The boy didn't seem all too happy now, he was now glaring at my brother, Giroro and Koyuki. Giroro seemed to be returning the glare. In my current state I had almost forgotten that I was mad at him…but why was I mad again? I was loosing my previous thoughts, replacing them with my childhood.

"So this is the kid?" Giroro asked gruffly, looking up at Koyuki.

She nodded in reply. "There's also a slightly older girl, but she doesn't seem to be around…when I found Natsumi she was still herself."

The boy's hands tightly clutched the swing, and in the next second he had one arms around me, almost protectively. I didn't know what to do, I was a kid, a kid with an almost broken leg. Part of me wanted to go home, but another part kept me seated on the swing, rebelling almost against my brother and friends.

"Natsumi-san, please come home" Koyuki called out, reaching her arm down, waiting for me to come to her. Instead, I surprised even myself.

"No! You're all a bunch of meanies!"

"N-nee-chan? Come on, don't be childish, you might hurt yourself like that" Fuyuki prodded. I kept my position.

"Natsumi, I don't want to have to take you back home by force-"  
I stuck my tongue out at Giroro, irritating and baffling him at the same time. He deserved it.

"Natsumi-san, why don't you want to go home with us? Aren't we your friends?" Koyuki asked sadly.

"You guys are just bullies!" shouted the boy. He was still holding onto me, refusing to let them take me. He almost seemed a little older now.

"I don't need to take this from a kid! She belongs to us now hand her over!" Giroro shouted.

"I don't belong to anyone!" I shouted. He struck a giant chord. My child spirit didn't know where that came from, but from deep inside, the older me was screaming.

Before any of them could react or speak, I jumped from the swing, making sure my leg hadn't been hit upon impact. Without thinking, I found myself running somehow. My childish spirit took over my movements, it found a way to run, found a way to escape.

Behind me, Fuyuki, Koyuki and Giroro were chasing me. The boy seemed to have disappeared entirely from the picture, it only made me feel worse now. Turning the corner, I ducked into a convenient furrow under a tree.

I heard the sporadic voices of everyone running past the tree, shouting after me. I honestly couldn't believe they were that easily deceived.

My body refused to move from that spot, my whole being had finally accepted my kid nature. I felt alone, sad, scared. I didn't dare leave my hiding place though. I kept hearing noises, but I didn't dare open my eyes to see who was around me. And then I felt a pair of hands.

"Natsumi-chan…" Saburo cooed, making my eyes jolt open. I hadn't expectd him to show up and find me like this.

"Sabuwo?"

"He he, yeah it's me. Why are you hiding?"

"Evewyone's mean…"

"That's not true, they're just looking out for you…come on, let's get you home so Kululu can turn you back. Sound ok?"

I nodded, smiling faintly as my head hung low to the ground. He holstered me onto his back and began walking. My tiny arms gripped around his neck, legs crossed around his chest. His body felt warm, I couldn't help but nuzzle into it.

Then I heard him chuckle a little, so I quickly stopped, blushing from what I just did.

"It's fine Natsumi-san. Hmm, the weather is really nice today."

"Mhmm…" My face was till flushed from earlier.

"Summer's a wonderful thing, don't you think? It's so pretty."

"It's not all that great…" I muttered.

"You're not seeing all of it then," he chuckled, "Summer, the time for fun, the time for letting the kid in you out to play. Where the sky turns different shades of red, the air is as fiery as one's spirit. There's that, and so much more to love about Summer…"

I didn't know why, but I found myself blushing as I listened to him speak so poetically. It all sounded so nice, so complementing.

"What do you love about Summer, Natchi~?"

"Um…swimming!"

"He he, swimming is fun. Do you plan to swim this summer?"

"Uh huh! I wanna swim swoon, and I wanna swim with evewy one!" I chirped, the inner child releasing itself.

"How about we go swimming tomorrow then?" he asked.

"Yeah!" I shouted, cheering and chanting in glee. He laughed, it sounded so happy. I don't think I've ever heard him be so happy.

"N-Natsumi?!" Giroro shouted, staring at me and then proceeding to glare at Saburo.

A tension filled the space between them that I did not understand, they seemed to be thinking the same thing, and I had no idea what.

"It's time Natsumi comes home so your acquaintance Kululu can fix what he's done, pretty boy."

"She's going home alright, but I'll be the one to take her."

"You've done enough!"

"Stop! Stop fwighting!" I shouted. The attention was brought to me in an instant, my eyes were already watery and I could feel the hiccups of tears crouching in him throat.

They both stared back at each other, wearing looks of guilt. Saburo gently set me down, rubbing my back and telling me everything was fine, that they wouldn't fight.

"Hey, come on, don't cry. I'm going to let Giroro take you home now ok?"

Sniffling back the tears, I nodded.

He picked me up and set me on the flying saucer Giroro had rode on. I sat their obediently for the first time in my life, and just stared down, silent.

"Come on Natsumi…Fuyuki's worried sick about you…" Giroro replied, slowly walking beside the flying contraption, leading it with a convenient rope.

Before we were out of sight, I heard Saburo shout, "And don't forget about our date tomorrow, Natsumi-san!"

"D-date?! N-Natsumi what's he talking about?!" Giroro shouted.

Giggling at the silly frog, I picked him up and placed him to the front of the saucer. Placing my arms around him, I told him, "Take me home Wed…we can tawk about it over sweet potatoes."

* * *

**So yeah, bunch of Saburo-ness in this chapter, you all knew it was coming eventually xp I am writing for a chance for all three love interests after all xD Sorry this Chapter was really rushed and not as great as the others, hoping that it'll get better after this one. . I'm also trying to make a scheduled for when I write and draw now to keep more up to date with all the stories ^-^ So yeah~ Hopefully soon! :D Until then, review :3**


End file.
